


Heart of Stars

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), jasperidot, jaspidot - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Confused? No, no, no. There's no denying it. I can feel it. Can't you?" Jasper implored. She had to feel it. Just had to. She took her wrist, and laid her fingers across her beating chest. Her heart beat sure and strong. Stronger than before. "We're mated."<br/>But still, she shook her head, closing her eyes as if the thought was truly unfathomable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy everyone. I've kept this little fickery do tucked away for a while now, I knew it needed some love and polishing. So tadddaaaa. Hope you all enjoy this new story. Thank you to everyone for all of your kind words on my previous works, y'all got no idea how much your support means to me. 3

Jasper rolled her head atop her broad shoulders. "And you called me here for what exactly? You can't handle a little Techie?" She chided, nudging Lapis aside.

"Sir, she keeps shooting at us. With her...gun hand things." Lapis bellyached, crossing her arms defiantly.

Oh Gods, not one of those plasma armed wenches. Jasper loathed battle with them, even the meekest could bog you down in form searing molten energy. Pesky things to spar, but easy enough to exterminate.

Though, Jasper liked to give intruders the benefit of the doubt. She rapped her knuckles against the door, clearing her throat before calling out. " You best have those guns tucked away, I'm coming inside." She announced, motioning for Lapis to stay put. Can't have her getting hurt any further. "Go see the medic, Lazuli. That gash is going to take its toll soon."

She covered her gaping wound, turning away with a reluctant nod. "Yes, Sir."

Jasper turned her attentions back to the task at hand. She found the latch to be broken and the door already ajar. She swept it open and peered around at the disheveled pantry. Wheat that had been hung up to dry was now scattered in all directions, smoking char that was once their curing meats was now popping into cinders. Many things were left unharmed, but a bulk of their harvest had been decimated or spilled across the packed dirt floor.

Jasper's ire for this unknown Techie was reaching insurmountable heights. This Gem had, through action, took food out of their babes' mouths. They'd have to work harder this season to recoup what was lost here. Her jaw ticked in her growing irritation. Things had just started to calm round here.

She placed her hand on a busted cabinet, ducking low to scan the floor for the other Gem's feet. "If you come out right now, we'll see you home." She swore. Jasper hadn't the time to deal with this sort of thing not while Rose-

Wooden crates toppled over in the corner, plump gourds fell to the floor and burst in a pulpy mess. Yet another helping for the Banquet,  _wasted._  Wasted on this Gem's foolish hiding. Jasper stood up at once, growling as she hurled a large washing basin on its side.

The other Gem shrieked from her place in hiding.

More crates scattered about, thankfully they were empty. Her hiding spot was revealed. She was trapped against the corner, tucked behind a large cupboard. Her feet peeked out just enough. Jasper shoved the cupboard aside, bottles of spices skittered across the floor.

"I'll shoot-I'll  _shoot!_ " The other Gem threatened. Jasper was met with the nasty end of a charging plasma canon. It whirred in her face and Jasper could see the matter inside congealing together to form a perfect sphere. "Don't move. Don't even breath." Her combatant bit out.

Jasper snatched her wrist, aiming it past her shoulder. "Don't think you have the upper hand here, Techie. You're on our land." Jasper used her other hand to pluck the Gem's chin, she turned her head from side to side. Her breath hitched.

 _What a lovely face_.

The Gem snapped her teeth, a little growl rumbled in her throat. "Don't touch me."

Jasper released her with a chuckle. " A lot of savagery for one so small. " She teased, coming to a stand. The Gem below her was...exquisite. Her form was lithe and curvaceous at the same time. Jasper must be twice her size. Her cloudy hair was disheveled and twiggy. Literal twigs protruded from her tangled tresses. The thing looked an absolute mess. But so did their pantry.

Jasper caught the decadent scent wafting from the Gem beneath her. She leant closer to her for a deeper telling.  _That aroma..._

They were almost face to face. Just a breath apart. "What's your name?" Jasper inquired.

The Gem's eyes shifted from side to side. That question had caught her off guard. Her defenses rose. "...Peridot. " She drawled out, cocking her head as if unsure of Jasper's intent.

" _Peridot..."_  Jasper murmured back. What a pretty name for such a pretty Gem. She was so small, so delicate. What was she doing in The Wilds? Her clear skin and faceted gem bespoke high class. She had to be lost. Tiny thing. Jasper extended a hand to her.

Peridot hissed and smacked her away. "I said don't  _touch_ me." She bleated, flashing her teeth in a display of ferocity. Her rumbling snarl was almost endearing. It was practically a  _purr._  She looked to Jasper's hand with a moment's concern. She was bleeding from the Techie's sharp claws. Odd hands. "That was...accidental." She bit out. In fear?

Jasper's hulking size clearly embodied the ideal of  _pack leader_. Surely the gemling knew Jasper's status just from looking at her. She thought Jasper would hurt her? The idea was still lingering. The runt  _had_  broken into one of their food bunkers. To feed her gaunt belly... Crumbs still littered her cheeks and her stubborn chin. She hid a bread log behind her. Afraid it'd be snatched from her fingers.

"Why are you here?" Jasper boomed. Inwardly cursing when the female jumped. "If you were hungry, you needed to ask. We don't steal here." In fact, the penalty for stealing from your clan was steep. A few days without food or perhaps a couple of nights in the Well.

"How was I to know you wouldn't try to kill me? I'm not exactly... _kin_." Peridot eyed her precariously. Sizing her up, scanning for signs of weakness. Maybe a bad joint, or scar tissue matted in the muscle. Seeing none, she eyed the open door behind her.

Jasper snagged her chin again, dusting crumbs away. That intoxicating smell was nigh overwhelming now. She resisted the urge to lean closer, to take her flaxen hair and bury her face in it. There was no denying it now.

Peridot gave a hammering kick to Jasper's gut, knocking the air from her lungs. She bolted for the exit. Jasper grasped uselessly for her, catching her breath and taking off.

_That little green imp is my mate._

Heavens, how long had she waited for her mate? Centuries! She's spent endless hours daydreaming just what she would look like. She'd always envisioned a towering female Bruiser like herself. Not a fang snapping Techie! What a pleasant surprise.

And her new mate was  _strong!_  Had knocked the air from her lungs! She wanted to roar to the skies with pride.

Peridot proved to be quick, Jasper almost lost sight of her, but caught her running into the forest line, not looking back. Her blood started really pumping. She loved a chase.

Jasper pounced after her, running on all fours. The distance between them was swallowed up by her steady bounds. She could scent her even now, a sweet little trail calling for her mate.

"You needn't run!" Jasper yelled out.  _I'd catch you anyways_. "No harm will come to that pretty head!"

Her ears twitched as the brush ahead quaked. She could smell the fear on the other Gem, and it made her stomach roll. She didn't want her scared. Well, maybe a little.

"Come out of hiding wee one, I'm going to find you." Jasper assured, listening intently to the thicket around her. She tried hearing for her mate's fluttering heart, but heard nothing. "Save us both the time. Just come here, we have things to-"

THWACK!

Hot plasma seared the leathers across her chest. The scent overpowered Peridot's completely. Jasper snarled, swatting the molten liquid away, burning her hands.

"Leave me alone! Don't take another step or  _I will shoot!_ " Peridot yelled from seemingly nowhere.

Jasper whirled on her heels, eyeing the tops of the trees. That shot had come from up high. Clever gemling. "That was a good shot. Now why don't you come down, little one?" Jasper was tickled. How interesting her mate was. A shy tiny bird hiding in the leaves. But not for long.

"Leave me! I don't want anything to do with your kin, or your land!"

"That's already been decided for you." Jasper called back. Fate had paired the two of them together, it had been decided before the stars they were made of first burst. "Now, come down little bird. I'm not going to bite you." Not on the first night, at least.

Peridot snorted. "I'll pass!"

Surely she felt the pull of matehood as well? Jasper could hardly think over the haze. Yet Tech Gems were of a different mind. They thought logically, denying even their most basic instincts, and for what? Only fucking to co create. Jasper shivered at the thought.

She regained her composure and made her way to a thick tree just ahead. She gave it a vigorous shake, planning to wiggle Peridot loose. Something like this didn't exactly call for reinforcements. And at the moment, Jasper wanted no one else laying eyes on her new mate.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Techie cried from the brush above. Jasper could better pinpoint her this time.  _There._

Tucked away behind a thick branch. Her boots peeked out, dooming her once again. Jasper grinned, and made a bound for her. But Peridot was having none of it. She swatted at her, kicking her feet, aiming for Jasper's head.

Jasper avoided her flailing, and snatched her by the ankle. She wrenched her from her tree tops. Peridot's fingers scrapped along the bark for purchase as she fought uselessly.

"Let- _go!"_  She howled, cracking her fist atop Jasper's skull more than once. She grew frustrated when Jasper gave nothing more than a flinch. She narrowed her gaze, her temper growing short. Why was she fighting her so hard? All the pieces had simply clicked into place for her, but for Peridot...

"Stop your struggling, beastie. I won't hurt you."

"Don't know that yet." She bleated, clawing at Jasper's fore arms, raking along her flesh. Her tiny claws made for deep wounds. Blood pooled in the seams and spilled over. The scent of it seemed to call Peridot from her raging. She glanced down at the fresh wounds, aghast at her own actions.

Jasper followed her gaze. "I've hurt you none, but look what you've done to me." She scorned, gripping Peridot's wrist tight. "I'm just asking for your time, Peridot."

Oh Gods, she loved the way her name tasted on her tongue. She could say it for hours.

The Techie's face expressed conflict. She looked to the forest floor, refusing to meet her eyes. Jasper tilted her head, beseeching her to look at her.

"Eyes on me, Green." She asserted.

Peridot sneered, meeting her face to face. "I'll have more than my eyes on you." She growled.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She replied with a grin. "Though we should at least introduce ourselves first."

Peridot swished a reply from side to side in her mouth. Opening and closing, but saying nothing. She simmered in her obvious anger for a few moments before it bubbled it too high.

"I just want to go home." She worked out, sounding breathless. Sounding  _exhausted._

"There's always room in my home for you." Jasper spoke softly. Her heart was tender for her mate. If she'd needed a home, she had one now.

Peridot's face twisted at Jasper's words. "Do not go there with me right now." She warned.

Jasper was taken aback, reeling as if struck. "I can understand your trepidation. This is new for both of us-"

Peridot shook her head vigorously. "Do not. Do not!" She cried, almost pleading.

Jasper gave her a rattle, a new confusion rolling over her. Did Peridot find her unappealing? Maybe she preferred tiny Gems like herself. Jasper's face burned in embarrassment.

"What is wrong? You can tell me that, we're ma-"

"Stop!" Peridot whined. "Please just don't. Of all the hell I've been through, I most assuredly don't need you confusing me for your mate."

"Confused? No, no, no. There's no denying it. I can feel it. Can't you?" Jasper implored. She had to feel it. Just  _had_ to. She took her wrist, and laid her fingers across her beating chest. Her heart beat sure and strong. Stronger than before. "We're mated."

But still, she shook her head, closing her eyes as if the thought was truly unfathomable.

Jasper's eyes fell to the diamond buckle at the center of Peridot's attire. If she undid that, surely her pretty clothes would pool at her feet. She'd take in that ethereal form and be inside of her in seconds.

"That changes nothing. Look, I'm denying you now. Wouldn't your mate be rutting her backside against you by now? Begging you to take her? I'm hardly the picture of a fawning mate, now aren't I? Don't you find that strange?" She asked.

Jasper flitted her head from side to side. "Not so. Matehood affects all Gems differently. No doubt a Techie like you would have a hard time giving in."

"If I have to 'give in' to something, I don't want it." She hissed, pulling her hand away from Jasper's chest. She clutched her floating fingers tight, keeping any part of herself from Jasper.

It was disheartening to see her recoil in such a way. As if she was  _disgusted_  with her. Why wasn't this unbearable for her? Peridot should be all but crying for Jasper to take her. She had to remind herself though, her new mate was of a different mind set. She'd been raised in an entirely disparate way.

Maybe this would...take time? She could be slow.  _Real_  slow. She'd waited centuries for her, a few more days shouldn't be a challenge. Jasper peered over her. Peridot's plump hips bumped into the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were intense. Full of fear and a touch of something else she couldn't place.

"Something has you shaken." Jasper extended an open palm to her. Showing her she would do her no harm. "Let me take you home then. " She offered sincerely.

Peridot's lips parted on a gasp and Jasper all but took them with her own. She tilted her head closer. Could a creature ever be more alluring? Her features were giving, her curves were daintily sloped. Her entire form existed lovingly. Like the heavens took pride in creating her. The universe had given Jasper a most divine mate.

"Take me home?" She asked skeptically. She thought over Jasper's offer. She looked down at the far below ground once more, and then off into the distance. "Yeah. Yeah okay." She agreed, nodding absently. "Thank you."

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. Step one complete.

Peridot laid her hand in Jasper's palm, attempting a hand shake. She snagged the Techie by the waist and hauled her in close. The feel of their bodies press together would never be forgotten. They fit seamlessly.

Jasper clutched her tight. "The clan is going to love you." She promised. Peridot opened her mouth but any words were drowned out by a shriek. Jasper leapt from the tall branches. Giddy to have her mate home.  _Her home_.


	2. Laceration

Hhaha hey Jay, look! I updated just for you! Piece of shit. I love corn fuck you everybody likes corn.

Hey hey the rest of you lovelies~ Hope you enjoy the second chap. Had a tough time hurting Peridot though. Ah well, in honor of Stevenbomb 2.0! Cheers and tears!

* * *

Jasper's stormy white mane swished too and fro. Peridot eyed her new mate's flowing tresses, they glinted in the sun like silver treasures. When a breeze rolled by over the open plains, her hair was whipped into a frenzy, tendrils flying in all directions. Jasper had all the bearings , of a spell binding warlock in those moments. Or perhaps a fierce battle mage? She smelled of powerful magicks, her aura radiated with it.

Hell, the hulking Bruiser even  _walked_  with it. Her doorframe busting shoulders were slung back pridefully, arrogantly. She held her head high, and sported a golden star on her broad chest.

She claimed to be the pack leader of some coven of defect Gems. Peridot's orders from Yellow Diamond herself, had only merited she find the beast roaming The Wilds. So very vague. Had she meant Jasper herself? She  _was_  beastly...

"Not much further to your walls." The towering Gem ground out, her long legs eating up the distance much faster than Peridot's. She had to stride just to keep pace with her.

Jasper truly was taking her back to the Citadel then? In their first moments together, Jasper had been calloused towards her, but tender. That was a telling of matehood, wasn't it? Oh Gods, not to mention that delicious fragrance that wafted from the brute. The most sure sign that they were mated.

Peridot had been sure that the big idiot would be unreachable by now, and she was positive Jasper had been leading her  _away_  from her home. But midways though their course, Jasper had stopped completely. Grunting something about 'this not being the right way' and turning right around.

"Not much further." Peridot copied simply. That lightening charred tree looked familiar. They mustn't be far off. And she was thankful for it. The sooner she got away from Jasper, the better. Last thing she needed right now was fucking  _matehood_. She was on the cusp of being anointed. Peridot excelled at her Recon duties, and in her opinion, she was sorely due a promotion. Now  _that_  was her purpose. No one siphoned data like her. No other Gem had the technopath magick know-how she possessed.

On the battle field, she was formidable. But when dropped behind enemy lines, she could decimate defenses in seconds  _and_  gank all their credits at the same time. She was unstoppable. Surely her Superior's had taken notice in her. That's why she was sent on this damned mission, wasn't it? It was a test.

Jasper had slowed her pace considerably, her legs now moving in tune with Peridot's. She side glanced at the taller Gem, seeing Jasper was blatantly starring at her like before. She rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

She didn't like looking at Jasper's face. Or rather...she really  _really_  liked looking at Jasper's face, and she didn't like the way it made her fucking feel. Like there were sparrows fluttering about in her stomach. The other Gem did have a sigh worthy face, if she was being true to herself. Her sisters from home would have pawed over her in a fit of giggles.

The Gods took their time in sculpting her peculiar face. Sculpting all of her in fact. Peridot could admit that she was stunning. Annoyingly so. And Jasper knew it, didn't she?

"What sectors do you live in, Peridot?" Jasper asked coolly, as if she'd be giving out information that incriminating.

She scoffed. "That's hardly your business."

For all she knew, Jasper could come back with reinforcements and take her from her livings as she slept. Though if she gave it more thought, it'd be easier if Jasper had just kidnapped her in the first place, right? Still, she wasn't telling her where she lived.

Jasper only nodded with a curt smirk. "Fair enough. It's because you're royalty, isn't it? I knew it. You look moneyed." She relayed, seeming to mock that she might come from a family of value.

"Royalty?" Peridot laughed. Why was that so flattering? "What, you think me a princess, Bruiser?" She batted her lashes dangerously. Something in her seemed to jump at the chance to tease the other.

Jasper's face twisted in confusion. "You're not?"

A few ticks of silence fell between them. Peridot was taken aback, Jasper honestly believed she was royalty.

She shook her head. "No. I'm on Recon, during home hours I'm a patrol unit." Certainly not royalty. But better than lower class. "Which is basically a babysitter. I won't be doing patrolling for much longer though." In fact, she didn't doubt she'd be promoted on the spot upon her return.

She'd survived hellish weeks out in the unforgiving wilderness- one minute she was under Yellow Diamond's wing, walking through her crystal gardens, the next she was hauled to the outside of the city, with little more than a goodbye. Or a  _so long, Peridot._

 _"I got a mission for you, my little one. Think you can handle it?"_  That's what Yellow had began with. Handle it? Peridot was going to pass it with flying colors. She'd make her leader proud.

Jasper cleared her throat. Was the beast nervous? Bashful, even?

"This is you right up here." She informed, pointing ahead to the colossal white walls of the Citadel. It went on for miles and miles, and from their vantage point, Peridot could almost see past the wall. Pointed peaks of homes jutted slightly past their tops, smoke wafting from the stacks. She could hear pacifying music from the city streets, and she wanted to hum along with their familiarity. Gods, to finally be back home.

Jasper stopped suddenly, holding out her hand. "You know the way to your home it seems, so why have you not returned to it sooner?" She asked irritatingly.

Peridot almost spurted laughter. Return home empty handed from an Authority designated mission? She cackled. "Because I was on Recon duty." She replied, glancing over the taller Gem once more.

Yellow's orders had simply been 'Find the Beast in the Wilds' and Jasper sure looked the part of a beast, and she  _is_  the leader of the Wild's coven of defect Gems. Peridot was lament to hand over such a healthy warrior, though, Yellow no doubt had plans in mind for her. Perhaps recruitment? The Citadel was always seeking hardy battle ready adventurers and like minded Bruisers were always of use.

Jasper chuckled beside her. A heart warming sound that came deep from her chest. "And that's means enough to lock you out of home?" She accused, sneering as she said  _home_.

Peridot blanched, her mouth flapping for a moment. "I wasn't  _locked_  out. I was given a special mission."

"And forced to sleep on the ground for...what, " Jasper looked her up and down. "I'm assuming weeks? Yeah. Looks like weeks to me."

"There's good reason. It builds strength." She boasted, whirling her hand as she spoke.

"Unity is strength." Jasper asserted. "What I saw was a hungry gemling, hiding in the corner from unknown combatants." Her voice was laden with disgust. As if she held a personal anger towards the situation. "Shouldn't do that to your own people." She bit out.

"You shouldn't speak on matters you know nothing about." Peridot snapped. No one dared bad mouth her home, not to her goddamn face. This oaf was crossing her in the nastiest of ways.

Jasper stepped closer, cocking her head. "You shouldn't assume I'm daft on the matter." She offered. Through gritted teeth. "I know more about your  _Diamond Authorities_  than you'd ever care to know."

"Do you rehearse the things you say? Or do they just come to you on the spot, what with all your  _fathomless brilliance?"_ Peridot waved her arms in a circle, punctuating herself.

Jasper jeered back as if struck, and a cruel scowl marked her face. That plump upper lip quirked, peeking up to reveal pearlescent fangs. Peridot's cheeks heated as her gaze was riveted there on the brute's mouth. Had her lips looked this kissable the entire time?

"Leaving someone out in the wilderness. Alone. Starving. Oh, now that- _that's_ fathomless brilliance." She laughed haughtily. "You could have been eaten. Mauled. You could have lost your way in these winding forests. Did you even think about that? Do your  _people_  even think about that? Gods, not to mentioned you could have fucking starved." She gestured to her gaunt stomach furiously.

Peridot gawked in disbelief at this childish outburst. "How is that even your problem?" She cried in frustration.

"Because you're my mate." Jasper rejoined with her hands held up as if she wanted to take Peridot's. "You can't understand the agony that it brings me. To know that you've been alone -and not but  _miles_  from me. I could have scented you if the wind had been right." She sounded almost desperate for Peridot to understand. She looked in to Jasper's golden eyes, losing herself in their intensity.

Peridot's jaw slackened, she could only shake her head. "You understand  _nothing_." She hissed, shoving Jasper aside as she pushed forward. She had little time for this.

Jasper stomped, coming after her with batted breath. Peridot could hear the restraint in the other's voice as she spoke.

"Well. If you were on a mission, why are you returning now?" She growled, each word sounding stiff.

"Because my mission is  _done_." She offered breezily, waltzing ahead. She was growing more and more sure that Jasper was what this entire mission was about. It was the only constant that made enough sense. Her resolve only flourished as the gates of the Citadel wall came into view.

Two imposing guards were posted on either side of the great gateway, heavy two handed battle-axes held aloft in either's hand. As huge as both Gem's were, they only came up to Jasper's chin.

Peridot pressed a hand to Jasper, whom was not even three goddamn feet behind her. Did this lug even know how to spell  _personal space?_

"How about you keep behind me, sound good? Just. Let me do all of the talking." She insisted. The taller Gem only grumbled behind her.

"What is there even to discuss with those people? They should be welcoming one such as you." Jasper added gruffly.

 _One such as you._  Was that her version of a compliment?

"Just hush." She quipped, walking up to the now rigid guards. Peridot put on her kindliest smile, simply oozing confidence.

"Welcome back."The guards spoke in unison for their greeting.

Peridot recognized one of them from the markets, Apatite was her name. The ridicule that girl got during her childhood was almost cringe worthy.

She bowed to the duo and they offered the same. Jasper made a crude curtsy like gesture, grunting her hello. The guardian Gems kept their pitch gazes locked on the brute, they seemed to be sizing her up, no doubt Jasper was doing the same.

Peridot motioned towards her Yellow Diamond emblem for either guard to scan. Apatite propped her axe against the gates with a clatter and held out her now glowing hand. A rudimentary recognition spell was summoned in her palm and she pressed it to Peridot's chest.

She could feel Jasper tense behind her, but she stood her place- never protesting what was surely unknown magicks. Peridot had to admit, for a Bruiser, she had exuberant self control.

A warm smile cast across Peridot's face. What would her welcoming be like? Surely it'd be a small, private event. Yellow would praise her on a job well done and she could say a big fat goodbye to her cramped livings. Maybe she'd even get her own house. A complex made for her and her alone. Couldn't be too far from th-

Apatite reeled back, grabbing her wrist as she scowled at her palm. A dark pink magick glowed there. She looked to Peridot with an expression torn between empathy and disgust. She glanced down at the diamond between Peridot's breasts and then to the guardian Gem beside her.

"Everything all right?" Peridot piqued, an uncertainty beginning to cook in her belly.

Jasper said nothing as the trio exchanged worrisome looks.

Apatite murmured something to the other Gem.

" _Exile?"_

Peridot's heart dropped to her feet, her tongue crumbled to ash in her mouth. "W-what?"

The other Gem nodded. "Exile."

The duo held their weapons at bay, but crossed them to block the gate's entrance.

"Exile? What do you mean  _exile?_ " Peridot stammered, trying to peek past the guardian's lofty weapons. She could see homes just beyond the gate's filigreed designs. She could smell the smoke wafting from their stacks and a part of her screamed. "There must be some sort of mistake."

"There is no mistake."

"There are never mistakes with these sorts of things."

Peridot felt her face draining of color, her words fell useless on her lips. "There... _has_  to be. I was on a mission for Yellow Diamond. She-she sent me out here!" Oh gods. She fought past her blooming horror, forcing herself to remain calm. To remain reachable.

"Doesn't sound like a mistake to me, then." Apatite replied coldly, refusing to look her in the eyes now, but her gaze did rest on the diamond symbol upon her chest.

Jasper made her opinions know from behind her. "Cast that spell again. You look clumsy enough with magick to make error."

But Peridot knew in her bones...there was no mistake.

"You won't be needing that anymore." The other guardian interjected, ignoring Jasper entirely. She pointed her finger at Peridot's diamond. "We can't allow a defect to bear our liking."

Peridot's hands flew to cover her symbol. No. No no no  _no no no no-_

"Defect?" Jasper spat. "You just wave your fucking hand once and now she's banished from her own home?"

Yet again, the Gems overlooked Jasper, caring not what she had to say on the matter.

Without another word, Apatite reached for the diamond, snatching it from Peridot's clothes. It belted out a sickening rip as the threads of her attire gave way and her lineage was plucked from her chest. The straps of her top fell away, and for a moment exposed her breasts. But nothing could combat the utter shame roiling within her.

Peridot clasped her hands over the gaping tear in her clothing. She pulled the pieces together, hiding herself. Her face burned and her eyes rimmed with fat tears.

Jasper growled, smacking Apatite's palm swiftly. She took the diamond back and opened her hand to display it to Peridot. A tender offering.

The guards buckled, readying their weapons for a fight.

Peridot couldn't meet anyone's eyes. She kept her vision cast to the ground, tears spilt heavily across her cheeks and plipped on the ground. She shook her head.

"Let them have it." She murmured.

"Oh I'll fucking let them have it." Jasper bit out as she tossed the emblem to the ground with a slight clink. Peridot's chest ached at the sight of her motif haphazardly thrown in the dirt. She wanted to reach down at once and grab it. Polish it off and return it to her breast as if nothing had happened.

The reality of the situation hadn't even set in as of yet. Peridot shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare. She was asleep in the trees, alone and scared- but she couldn't find her way out of the woods this time. There wasn't a hulking Gem with golden skin ready to lead her back home.

No.

Cause she had no home.


	3. Home

Every instinct Jasper possessed called to her mate.

Peridot lumbered behind her, slowly. Her feet made scratches in the dirt as she dragged them along, and Jasper fought the urge to scoop her up. To hold her weary head against her chest and murmur that everything was going to be okay. But things weren't okay for the little gemling.

Jasper cocked her head over her shoulder, watching mournfully as more silent tears fell from her pretty green eyes. She'd offered Peridot a place to stay, to which she had reluctantly agreed. Hell, she hadn't even agreed. Jasper had just started leading her away from that accursed city- nigh dragging her before she murdered those guards then and there.

They'd been walking for little over half the day, and Peridot had been quiet the majority of the trip. She'd fixed her torn outfit with a rudimentary spell, but the pain was still stark across her face. Jasper thought it best to mind her own and not ask too many questions. As much as it burned her to see her mate in pain.

Occasional sniffles were heard from Peridot's end, but that was the most of it.

"You're going to like this place." Jasper appealed, slowing her pace to walk in tune with Peridot. "Everyone is going to like  _you_."

Gods, how could they not? Jasper was having a hard enough time as it was containing her smile. Through more than egregious circumstances...she'd have Peridot  _home._  Her home. No doubt some Gems in their coven would have tough time warming up to the little technopath. Namely Lapis came to mind.

Yet, Peridot said nothing.

Jasper could see smoke far in the distance. A thin tendril that rose to the sky with a yellowed hue, she squinted against the setting sun. Tonight was a full moon, wasn't it?

She peered down at Peridot by her side. It was fulfilling, to finally have her mate after all these centuries. She couldn't wait to parade her around the clan- she'd show her to her new livings. Jasper had a feeling Peridot would protest a shared bed, much to her dismay. She reminded herself though, her mate was young and untried in these sorts of things. Can't scare her off.

"It's not as bad as you're thinking." She tried, scratching the back of her neck bashfully.

Peridot's odd fingers whirled in a constant pattern. Is that what she did when stressed?

Jasper knew it wasn't about where Peridot was going. It was where she'd just come from, and the utter shame she'd had to endure...at the hands of her own people. Jasper clenched her fists, gnashing her fangs at the thought. If she'd just had a few fucking minutes with those runted guardians. She would have carted Peridot inside the Citadel her damned self.

The sun was sinking ever closer to the tree line. They'd broke through the woods a few leagues back and Jasper had spied a few carefully placed tracking traps put there by her own kind. A lightning rune glowed hauntingly from up ahead, she sidestepped it, nudging Peridot to follow.

"We're not far off now. Be warned though- a few...children might be waiting for me."

That got her attention. "You have children?" Peridot asked, her fingers reversing their cycle, her eyes vacant but lucid as she gazed ahead.

Jasper chuckled. "No no. None of my own." Though she  _ached_  to have her own bairns, and now she might finally have them with her mate. "Just a few hooligans staying out late past their curfew."

Did Peridot smile about that?

"How many Gems live under you?" Peridot inquired.

"I'm more of a...makeshift leader. No one lives  _under_  me. We all live together." Jasper wove her fingers together to make a point.

"Do you all sleep in a pile? That's what I've heard about defect Gems."

"I don't like you calling them-  _us_ defects. And no we don't all sleep in a damn pile. We're at least a modicum domesticated." Well...during the colder months, cuddling was customary, if not necessary!

Peridot looked up at her with a rather inquisitive expression, her freckled nose wrinkled in her studying. Jasper felt a hint nervous under her seeking gaze.

So she stared right back.

Gods she was impossibly gorgeous. Her lovely face was framed perfectly by her downy hair, her long lashes cast shadows across her high cheeks. Her lips were always parted ever slightly. Just enough to capture in a kiss. Jasper simply needed to lean forward and claim them.

Peridot scowled, her face flushing before she could look away.

Jasper grinned. She  _knew_  she had an effect on her. She could hint the smallest bite of her mate's arousal. Jasper was growing hard just at the thought of it.

"I know this is going to be a difficult transition for you, Peridot."

The other Gem stiffened upon hearing her name called. "Difficult." Peridot murmured back with a scoff. "If you didn't notice back there, this isn't some sleep over for me, Jasper. I can't just go back." She glared up at her. Angry now. Frustrated. "And I don't even know  _why..."_

Her voice cracked and Jasper's heart ached, fearing Peridot may cry again. Each of her little tears had felt like a knife to her. And it didn't make it better...knowing that Jasper could literally do nothing in her power to help. She couldn't take her home, but she could offer her a new one. A  _better_  one. One where her people cried with joy upon seeing her return. Where she was always welcome. Always...

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling." Jasper soothed, placing a kindly hand on Peridot's shoulder, and to her amazement- she didn't shy away. In fact, she stepped closer.

Gods, she smelled nice.

Peridot just rolled her eyes, seeming done with their conversing on that subject. Jasper should have known that's the last thing she'd want to talk about.

It just baffled her to no end! How could they have done that to her? And  _why?_  What in the world had Peridot done so atrocious to deserve exile? It made no sense. Jasper mulled it over many times, but it still held no sanity. Peridot had professed to be on a mission. A special mission from one of the Diamond Authorities. She rolled her shoulders. Something about this situation rung sour. This sounded like a setup.

But she'd keep quiet on the matter for the time being.

Jasper took Peridot's hand in hers and lead her down a sudden rocky slope. They weren't but a mile away now. Jasper could hear music off in the distance. Heavy drums that played a steady beat, and a woman's voice was carried on the winds.

Before she could break through the forest, two young pups tackled her, growling and yipping as they chased one another around Jasper's feet. Kyanite and Citrine.

"And a mighty hello to you two." Jasper laughed, snagging the gemlings by their skulls. "What do you two think you're doing out so late. Don't you know what's in these woods?"

" _You're_  in these woods, Jasper!" Citrine replied gleefully, her tongue stuck between her gaped front teeth.

Citrine hid behind Jasper's legs, pointing to Peridot tepidly.

"Who's that?" Kyanite asked, taking a step behind Jasper as well.

She turned to nudge the children along. "You'll meet her soon enough. Now get back to your mothers or I'll gobble you both up." She poked fun, putting her hands up ferociously and playfully stomping at them.

The children screamed laughter, running off with their hands intertwined.

Jasper chuckled softly. She adored those two brats.

Peridot sighed as the music at the encampment grew louder- filling the air with heavy drums and song. The light from the fires broke through the trees, washing over her in a marbled design. She looked utterly enchanting.

Was she even aware of her beauty?

"Those were the children you spoke of?" Peridot asked.

Jasper grinned. "A few. The others are in bed, where  _they_  are supposed to."

"They seem to adore you." Peridot noted, with the hint of a smile?

"I wouldn't say adore, they certainly like me." She shrugged, striding forward just a bit further. She brushed hanging limbs out of her mate's way, allowing her to breach the forest and come to the open clearing surrounding the camp.

Peridot gasped.

Fires roared high from the center of the village, kicking up sparks like fireflies that illuminated the sky above them. The moon drooped heavily, full and brilliant. Jasper stayed close by Peridot's side, leading her closer to the night's festivities.

The drum beat grew deafeningly loud and the voice accompanying it soared and people chanted along with it. Bejeweled reams of fabric were strung from every home, whipping wildly in the wind that blew across the plain. Tiny bells on the end of their fabrics clinked rhythmically. Jasper was glad to be home.

"Your people celebrate like this every night?" Peridot asked curiously, nearly starstruck when a troop of Gems ran past, tugging at their shirts and pants- revealing bright paints slathered on their bare skin in intricate whirls and designs.

Jasper chuckled, leading Peridot further from the masses for a moment, taking her along a quieter and more secluded path.

Peridot craned her head up, gazing wide eyed as fireworks jetted into the air, exploding into thousands of shining gold sparks. Her green eyes reflected them in the most stunning of ways.

"Only when there's something worth celebrating." Jasper replied. If Peridot thought this to be a big festive event, she could only imagine her reaction to her own banquet. And she'd be receiving one, no doubt. "Tonight the moon is at its fullest. Makes for good lighting on the midnight run."

"The midnight run?" Peridot asked, almost tripping over her own feet as she peered past houses, looking on wondrously as two Gems formed together in plain sight. They held each other close, smiling as they looked into one another's eyes. The onlooking throngs cheered as a lithe, four armed figure appeared in the Gem's place. The golden bangles on her arms clattered as she took off running, hugging herself as she did so.

"That's Opal." Jasper informed. " She likes forming for the run."

"Opal..." Peridot murmured back, nigh mesmerized by the ongoings around her.

Jasper tugged her along further, doing her best to stay out of sight. She squinted among the crowds, sticking to the shadows as she scoured the masses for Lapis. She saw the blue Gem no where.

"You didn't tell me what you're all running for." Peridot reminded her, peeking past the hut they were tucked behind.

"Every full moon we like to have a gathering, and at the end of the night when all the children are tucked away safely- we tear headlong into the forest. Running as fast as our forms will take us." Jasper reciprocated, knowing her words couldn't do the ceremony much justice. "It'd be better to show." She added with a smile.

"I think I'd rather not." Peridot quipped back.

Jasper had thought as much. Her little mate must be beyond exhausted. She needed to find Lapis soon. Lapis would have a place for Peridot to sleep tonight, at least until Jasper could make arrangements for her elsewhere. Though her instinct warred with seeing her mate sleep somewhere else other than beside her...the demand for Peridot to be well rested and attended to outweighed it.

"That's fair." Jasper relayed, holding Peridot's small hand in hers. "Stay with me, Peridot. There will be millions of nights like this one.  _Better_  than this one."

Peridot nodded absently, tearing her gaze away from the town square. It bustled with Gems, mates and friends alike. The steady drum beat was growing softer for the children to sleep, and the lovely voice she heard singing from earlier ceased.

Jasper grinned as Lapis made her way from a makeshift stage, other Gems praised her songstress' voice as she went by. Wee thing had a set of pipes on her, that's for damned sure.

Jasper decided Lapis could wait, Peridot might actually be better off sleeping in her room. Or maybe that was just matehood drowning out the proper answer.

Peridot followed closely behind Jasper, never attempting to pull her hand away from her grasp. Her odd little fingers even curled to hold tighter.

"Where am I sleeping, Jasper?" She asked quickly, her pointed ears flickering.

Jasper stiffened at the base of a long flight of stairs. Her home was perched at the top of it. Always in view of her people so that they may always find her.

"In my home." Jasper answered easily. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to force you in my bed if that's what you're worried about."

"Well I wasn't worried about that before, but come to think of it-"

"It was a joke." Jasper gruffed. "A bad one." She added, peering over her shoulder to make sure they were spotted by no one.

"I was kidding." Peridot chuckled. First time she'd heard her make that sound. Jasper rather liked it.

Jasper rolled her shoulders. "Oh." She murmured, leading Peridot up the sloped steps to her home. Neither of them said much as they cleared the top. Jasper opened the wide doors for her, closing them with an echoing bang once they were both inside.

Peridot looked around the barren entrance room.

Jasper had hoped that her wealth might make an impression on her new mate, but she hadn't accounted for having a well kempt home for her to come in to. There were no tables or chairs in this room. An empty welcome.

"This place is enormous!" Peridot nearly cried. "You live in this house by yourself?" She asked, sounding baffled by the fact.

Jasper nodded, her heart fluttering. Was her mate pleased? "All by myself." She confirmed, leading her further into the home. She noted how Peridot had yet to release her hand.

It was nice having her own place, though so many clan members strode in and out- it was hardly her home alone. She'd even cleared the entrance of furniture at Lapis' advice.

In the beginning, Jasper had adored having her people dropping by at any time. Newly mated couples would walk in, asking for her blessings. Other reject Gems would travel here on rumor that they could find shelter. She always welcomed them- even now, with open arms.

Though, in recent years...a pitch of loneliness had set in. More and more of her friends were finding their mates as the clan grew in size. Then children came. So many tiny children running around!

It was as if everyone around her was finding content and happiness in something. Jasper loved her clan more than anything, but it was growing so tiring after thousands of years. Watching children grow up, and their children's children grow up and find their mates.

She'd wanted to find it more than anything. That bond with a singular being that even the universe wanted to happen.

Jasper led her on past the barren entrance room-past the dining room, and down a dark narrowing hall. Peridot pulled her hand away halfway through.

"This place is massive."

"It's ancient, too." Jasper replied, pushing open double wooden doors at the end of the hall. She ushered Peridot inside, and she made that delightful gasping sound again.

"Holy shit. You actually have taste."

Jasper laughed as she laid her palm across a rune on the wall. Sconces along the room lit up, illuminating Peridot's face in such a heavenly light.

"You think so?" She asked, gazing at her. "I wanted a room my mate would appreciate. Inviting and warm for her."

Jasper had designed this room with her future mate in mind. A rounded bed was tucked in the corner of the room, adorned in downy white blankets and golden pillows. It sported tall posts on all sides- a translucent fabric draped from the tops in sheets, creating a sort of enclosing. It was peaceful to rest in and muted the light that flooded the room each morning.

The walls were a dusky orange, radiating when the sun shone through the enormous balcony windows on them. A modest wardrobe with few outfits stood near the door. Jasper would see to it that Peridot had her own closet. One that would be stuffed to the seams with pretty clothes and jewelry.

If that's what she'd want.

"There's only one bed in here, Jasper." Peridot informed.

Jasper knew that'd make her antsy. "I know. But, it's big. You can take one side." She'd do her...absolute best not to touch her. Even if she needed to draw Peridot close, nuzzle her as she slept. "I'll not be bothering you, Peridot." She promised.

"You'll want to hold me." Peridot said, fiddling her hands.

"Is that so bad?"

Peridot shook her sleepy head, rubbing her tired face as she eyed the bed in the corner.

"Things could be worse." She replied, falling atop the bed in a dramatic fashion. Her knees hit the floor and Jasper couldn't help but laugh. She scooped her up and laid her under the sheets, tucking her in the middle with absolute tenderness. Peridot didn't even put up a fight. She was more exhausted than Jasper had though.

"Just rest, Peridot. I have so much to show you tomorrow." Jasper soothed as she unbuckled the golden star on her chest, setting it beside the bed. She kicked off her heavy boots and did away with her leather top, tossing it aside. Jasper crawled in bed beside her mate and dragged her close with little protest.

"What about your people...?" Peridot droned wearily. "Shouldn't you be running with them?"

Jasper sighed, gathering Peridot against her seamlessly. She nearly groaned from the contact. The satisfaction of it. She was a warm little furnace in Jasper's arms. "My people can wait. This night has been a long time coming. I just want to rest with you now." She offered honestly, snuggling Peridot's head beneath her chin.

Peridot curled like a wee kitten, snagging a pillow to squeeze close as she slept.

Jasper inhaled her intoxicating scent, she could feel her cock harden just from her mate's nearness. Her soft bottom was perched in Jasper's lap. She fought the urge to set her on it, to work it deep inside of her and fuck her this very night. She groaned, but didn't act on her desires.

It was more than enough to simply have her here.

Peridot didn't say another word as she dozed, her body utterly relaxed in Jasper's hold. She trusted her that much- to sleep beside her.

Jasper nuzzled her flaxen hair, kissing the crown of her head- even brushing a gentle kiss along her ears. They twitched in her slumber, flickering to and fro as she dreamt.

Jasper could have cried if she weren't so happy, so joyous! It was almost unbelievable... she'd all but given up on the prospect of finding her mate. And just when she'd been ready to throw in the towel- the universe had delivered unto her a tiny and ferocious little Peridot. Jasper's chest seized as she gazed down at her gentle face. Those pink lips parted just a hint as she breathed.

This devious creature was stealing her heart.


	4. Descent

Peridot could have slept on and on, until forever. Though, all good things must come to an end eventually, mustn't they?

The weary technopath awoke easily enough. Her heart still ached from the events of yesterday, but the warm embrace surrounding her now did much to lessen that pain. Peridot curled helplessly against Jasper, who held her close.

Jasper murmured sleep heavy words against the back of her neck- incoherent things that had possessed soothing tone as she wrapped her arms tighter. She nuzzled Peridot absently. Instinctively.

Over her bedmate's bulging arms, Peridot could better make out her morning surroundings. Warm light flooded in through an enormous side window, warming her skin under the thin sheets. She squinted against it sleepily and turned away with a sigh before pressing her face into Jasper's neck.

Gods, she smelled like heaven. Peridot inhaled Jasper's musk scent shamelessly. She was so decadent- her heated flesh, her alluring aroma, her  _form_. She was a wall of muscle and giving where it counted. She had curves that went on for days. With each sleep laden breath, her pillowy breasts pushed against Peridot's own.

So lovely. In sleep, Jasper was serene. Her sharp cut face was relaxed and placated against her pillows.

This beast was simply resting and yet Peridot could feel the lull of matehood tugging her closer. Her face flushed with a scalding heat, trailing to her collar- where she brushed her own fingers for comfort. She swallowed, wetting her lips to the thought of placing a kiss to one of Jasper's full breasts.

Peridot couldn't see Jasper denying her anything. She's a carnal sort of creature. This shouldn't be a bother for her...

This was crazy, though, wasn't it? Peridot had never shared a bed with another like this before, and any previous sexual conquests had always been in the homes of others, never her own. Too many curious sisters to keep lovers away from.

Now, here she was sidling up beside a towering feral beast that adored her like a mate. Aching to get just a bit closer to her.

Peridot gazed up at Jasper. Her new found mate was strikingly beautiful. Her luscious hair was fanned in all directions, a downy storm cloud. She wove her fingers in it and let the shimmering tresses catch sunlight before pooling back onto the sheets.

She wanted to enjoy the perfection of it all. Yet, in the back of her mind...she knew this wouldn't last. She couldn't let it. But for now, maybe she could indulge herself. Jasper had shown courtesy to her on more than one occasion, that deserved rewarding, right?

Peridot's ears flicked back, pressing downward against her head as she worried over her options.

Then, without further hesitation, she reached forward and touched her fingers to one of Jasper's soft breasts. She brushed her hand across brazenly, growing confident when her nipples strained to her touching, pursing into a stiff point beneath her forefinger. Just begging to be pinched tight. Peridot tugged one with an attentive squeeze.

Jasper moaned, still lost in sleep as she pressed her body closer to Peridot's, her arms winding stricter against her. So warm all around, Peridot purred low in her chest, overcome with the desire to kiss Jasper's flesh. To sink her claws into that heated skin and drag her in like prey. She'd lick Jasper thoroughly before plunging the beast inside of her.

Jasper was everything Peridot could have ever desired, and so much more. Her form was beyond compare in all ways. Exquisite and  _lickable._  Those doorway busting shoulders were perfect for grabbing onto when one was spread beneath her. The universe had made Jasper something  _special,_ hadn't It?

It was true, the matehood could no longer be denied, even by a higher breed of creature like herself. Though...in retrospect, Jasper could hardly be classified as primitive. She was remarkably clever, and had displayed nothing but kindness towards Peridot, even after her unwarranted intrusion- and destruction of enormous stocks of produce. She had even led Peridot back home.

Thinking of the Citadel wasn't wise. It only sanctioned pain.

The gorgeous woman beneath her hands gave a weary roar, more like the whine of a pup wandering a dream.

Peridot was brazen in her fervent arousal. She thumbed Jasper's heavy breasts, kneading the pursed tips before dipping her head to take one between her lips. Her skin was divine on her tongue. Warm and honeyed. Peridot laved her tongue over one slick peak before bringing her mouth to the other. Leaving neither neglected as she worked the other between her fingertips.

She could feel Jasper  _shifting_  something between her thighs. Peridot tore away from her laving to peer between her mate's legs. No wonder Jasper reeked of magick, she could change her form.

"Better not be sharp." Peridot mumbled under her breath.

Not like Jasper would be fucking her with that thing anyways. Oh no-no-no. There'd be no  _fucking_  at all, in fact. Some heavy petting mayhaps. But no sex.

If Peridot was being honest with herself, sex with this beast might ruin her. She'd feel it in their mating and know for sure that they are fated for each other. The thought frightened her. Eternity was a long time to spend with another creature.

She knew...Jasper was-  _is_ \- her mate, but Peridot needed time to think about this. Things didn't have to jump right to commitment, but having sex with her would certainly put her there. Gods, it'd be good though, wouldn't it?

As if Jasper could sense that last thought and had come to appease it- she pulled her in and pressed Peridot's exposed thighs against her thick bulge. Those pointed claws ghosted across Peridot's flesh, raising shivers along her body in the most delightful of ways. It was heaven to be touched.

Jasper murmured to her- her deep voice laden with sleep. "You awake, little queen?" She rocked her hips against Peridot one long time, languid. Simply enjoying the feel of waking beside her in the early morning.

Peridot glanced up at Jasper with a nod.

"Been awake for a while, have you?" Jasper asked softly, peering down at her own breast, still slick and glistening from Peridot's mouth. "Long enough to kiss me, then." She teased.

Peridot felt her face flush horridly as she stammered for an excuse. "I-I-"

"Do it more." Jasper growled, clutching the back of Peridot's head. She gasped before Jasper cupped her breast and brought it back to her mouth expectantly. She was more than eager to oblige.

Peridot dipped her tongue past her lips to lave it against Jasper's breast before sucking her nipple past her lips. She grinned to hear Jasper hiss above her. Those claws of hers curled as she wrenched Peridot flush against her, almost smothering her with her chest.

Jasper wanted her kiss, and Peridot needed to give it to her. Gods, her greedy hands couldn't stop roaming her scorching body. She kneaded the primal gem's muscles and suckled her tender nipples. She clasped her hard arse with both hands, giving her a curious squeeze.

Jasper's hands coursed across Peridot's skin so delicately. Her clawed fingertips explored her openly, sinking between her legs for a chaste pet inside of her warm thighs. She touched her blonde patch of curls gently before bringing her hands to rest on Peridot's hips.

"Such a soft little mate..." Jasper purred approvingly, nuzzling Peridot's head away from her breasts. She pulled from her with a wet little pop. A thin line of saliva was strung between them and Jasper chuckled at that. "And an even softer mouth."

Peridot gave one final lick, a bit worrisome to look Jasper in those golden eyes. What if Jasper wanted more than what Peridot was willing to give?

"Jasper..."She began, wetting her lips. "This...you and I-well we can't...I'm not exactly-"

"I know, Peridot." Jasper soothed, knowing already the things Peridot couldn't put into words. "Do not fret. Just come here." She grunted, rolling onto her back and dragging Peridot atop her with a surprised yelp.

Peridot straddled her waist nervously, fidgeting for a place to set her hands as her legs were forced wide by Jasper's hips. She settled on her nicely, her arse resting on her new mate's erection. She tried- Gods, she  _tried-_  not to look at Jasper's face, and failed on her first attempt alone.

Everything she could have ever desired in another, she found it in Jasper. She met her enchanting eyes with her own and was lost in them instantly. Jasper was smiling at her. Not the usual cocky grin the beast had sported across her face, but a contented...warming smile.

Jasper reached a hand up to cup her face, caressed her bottom lip before yanking Peridot forcefully into a kiss.

Peridot caught a glimpse of her fangs before she took her mouth. Jasper was so excited that their teeth clicked together loudly, but it didn't deter Peridot, not in the least. She grabbed Jasper's face in her own hands and surrendered to her heated kiss.

Jasper snarled against her lips before capturing Peridot's wriggling hips in her big hands. She wrenched her down vigorously, rutting Peridot up and down her restrained length with a groan. Like she'd been waiting ages for this. And she damn well had, hadn't she?

Hadn't Peridot been waiting just as long?

Stars above, she was gorgeous. Peridot pulled away from the kiss on a breathless gasp before Jasper pulled her right back into it. She touched their tongues together intimately and worked hers inside Peridot's mouth without pause.

Jasper rocked her hips into Peridot's open legs- tugging her hips down hard to mash their sexes together. It relieved the worst of the pressure that'd built up, only to replace it with one twice as heavy. Peridot mewled against Jasper's lips, beseeching for air. When freed from the kiss, she threw her head back wantonly. Felling sexual. Feeling  _wanted_.

Jasper pawed one hand at Peridot's breasts- pulling at her top fitfully. Peridot shrugged the straps from her shoulders and let them fall, exposing her taut breasts for Jasper. There was no shame. No longer and embarrassment, only need for release.

Peridot trembled when one of Jasper's hands raked across her chest- lightly, gently, so not to break her skin. She dragged her black claws between the smooth valley of her breasts before palming one roughly in her calloused grip. Jasper smoothed her hand over each one, covering her upper frame almost entirely with her massive palms. She rubbed her tender nipples with calloused precision.

Chills broke across her form and Jasper  _growled_  approvingly. "So responsive." She praised, squeezing her aching chest- tugging on her nipples with a cruel curiosity. Peridot yelped, her little hands flying to Jasper's.

Jasper laughed easily. She clutched Peridot's nape before she rose to sit up, holding Peridot snugly in the basket of her lap. She dipped her head low and blew a tickling breath over her breasts, then licked each one hard. Her tongue a hint rough, almost abrasive as it dragged up her nipples.

Peridot's claws curled, her ears falling relaxed as Jasper licked her attentively. She encompassed each one with her scorching mouth, sucking them harshly past her lips. Peridot was reduced to a squirming mess in a matter of seconds. She held Jasper's shoulders tight, her hips wriggling to deepen the wonderful friction they'd had earlier.

Her mind was scrambling so easily for this beastie. Peridot's head fell back, only for Jasper to catch it and force her back up. Keeping their eyes together with her intense gaze. Peridot whimpered, losing herself further.

Jasper snaked a free hand between Peridot's spread thighs and trailed a razor sharp claw along the seam of her sheer attire.

Peridot shivered and Jasper pet her deeply in response. She palmed her sex masterfully, rubbing in  _just_  the right way. Peridot rolled to her touch, grinding her throbbing clitoris harder into her hand to relieve some of the aching.

The larger gem was breathing evenly against her now as she'd stop laving her tongue against Peridot's breasts a moment ago. She was looking at her intently now, her golden eyes hooded by her thick lashes. Her lips parting on each ragged breath. Heart aching perfection.

Jasper was touching her everywhere at once and gods, she could feel herself giving in to it.

"You can repair this?" Jasper asked- raking the very tip of her claws across the thin fabric between them.

Peridot nodded before laying her forehead on Jasper's. "Y-yes. Why-"

_Rip._

Jasper tore a clean line between Peridot's thighs, exposing her dripping sex without pause. She teased the pad of her thumb against her entrance, just barely pressing it inside.

" _So wet."_  Jasper purred approvingly, pulling her finger back and admiring the thick line of arousal that strung from her. She dipped her finger in easily, sinking knuckle deep inside of her.

Peridot squealed, that tension coiling in her abdomen snapped tight. " _Jasper!"_  Her name fell past her lips. Peridot shuddered and clutched Jasper tight, her hands weaving in her white hair and finding her pointed ears to tug.

Jasper stroked her forefinger gently, working it against her slick insides lovingly as she watched Peridot with those burning eyes. "Kiss me." She asked, licking her lips.

Peridot nodded eagerly, capturing her face in both hands to kiss. Jasper stirred her finger, adding another one to pump them evenly, giving her long, teasing strokes so deep. Peridot broke from the kiss to breathe and Jasper sighed, rubbing her face tenderly against her in fitful motions, brushing her scent along her neck, her shoulders.

The tips of Jasper's ear flickered against Peridot's face. She kissed the tips of them, earning a shiver from the beast below her. Jasper lightly drug her claws down her back and pressed her fingers in deeper.

Peridot was so close to release, she could feel it in her core. Jasper plunged in and out of her with a steady rhythm, stroking her to a fervor. Peridot writhed against her, wedging Jasper further inside as the tension mounted. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to give in to her first orgasm with Jasper.

"Someone's coming."Jasper growled against her neck.

"Yes!" Peridot cried, her hands flying to Jasper's broad shoulders. "I'm so close..." She whined.

" _No._ Someone's-"

The bedroom door was swung wide open just as Jasper pulled her fingers free and tucked Peridot behind her.

Holding the knob like a vice, with a face that was impossible to read, was the small blue gem that'd been with Jasper yesterday.

She threw her hands up with a shrug. "Whoa! Guess I'll come back later, then?"

Jasper brought the covers up high around Peridot's neck to hide her nudity. That hot coil that'd been tightening in her abdomen fell limp and cold in an instant. The release that'd been building was wiped clean.

"Fucking hell, Lapis." Jasper sneered, shifting her erection away. " _Knock,_ next time." She berated.

Peridot's body cooled to a degree, and the throbbing ache between her thighs subsided.

Lapis cocked her brow at Peridot as she stood akimbo in the doorway. "Maybe  _next_  time, you could warn me that you might have a bed mate. Or at least tell me when one is staying over night." She retorted, buffing her nails across her top in an eerily aloof way. Like she was forcing herself not to look at the two in bed. Peridot could read her expression more clearly now. Disgust. Anger.

Jasper played a fake grin. "It'd be my pleasure, Lazuli. Now get out."

Lapis yawned with a fake bow, giving Peridot a long glance. "Of course, my  _liege._  Get dressed and decent and come to the village plaza." She broke her gaze from Peridot. Her blue eyes falling back on Jasper before adding a curt, "Promptly." She tossed a look over her shoulders a final time, and shut the door behind her.

Peridot jumped out of the bed with a sobering realization. If Jasper had given her that release, Peridot wouldn't have wanted to stop there. She would have demanded for her mate to mount her freshly orgasmed sex, still glistening with her recent come, she'd take Jasper to the hilt. Till her eyes rolled back and every need she had was thoroughly sated.

She tossed those thoughts aside and applied a quick mending spell to her torn clothing. She wondered how many more tears this outfit could handle before the fibers no longer had life in them. She doubted Jasper would ever take the time to peel them from her when she could rip it away instead.

Peridot wondered about that enchanting blue gem. There'd been a coldness to her.

"Does that...Lapis know that we're..."

"Mated?" Jasper asked, the hint of a smile in her voice. "No. She doesn't know. Yet."

Jasper crawled across the bed towards her and snagged Peridot's shoulders in her warm, calloused hands. She drug Peridot closer, giving her languid kisses along her back before she tugged on Peridot's sleeves. She pulled them up to rest in their proper place.

Peridot admired the tender act and thought back to the way Jasper had hidden her naked form from Lapis' view with such a possessiveness. Like she had wanted no other to see her...

"Did you sleep well in my bed?" Jasper nuzzled her kindly, her voice still thick with arousal. She pressed her cold nose to Peridot's neck, jarring her with a set of chills.

She couldn't lie. That'd been some of the best sleep she'd ever gotten. She'd had peaceful enough dreams along with a single, short night terror with Yellow Diamond as the star. It'd been a vague dream but the message of it had rung... sour. Almost like premonition.

"I did. I slept very well actually." Peridot replied, feeling Jasper part from her to sling on trousers and a loose fitting tunic. Well, as loose fitting as something could be on that enormous fucking rack of hers. Peridot's gaze was drawn there shamelessly.

Jasper reached to the floor, and grappled through her discarded clothing. She plucked her heavy emblem from yesterday's shirt to put on her current one. How odd that she had many outfits.

"Well, you certainly snored loud enough." Jasper replied, fixing the star till it hung even on her chest. It caught sunlight and glinted in all directions.

Peridot gawked. "I did not."

"Ohhh yes you did." Jasper nodded to herself with a laugh. "Snored so loud that it woke me up. I was ready to kill some noisy intruder," She trailed, gathering Peridot up in her arms. "Only to find it's  _my_  noisy little mate making all that sound. Couldn't be mad when you looked so at peace. Besides, your snoring is surprisingly easy to fall back asleep to."

Peridot shook her head. "I think it must have been your own snoring." Surely she would have heard her own self snoring, but she couldn't recall hearing Jasper.

"Why? Did you hear me do it?" She teased, baring her lovely white teeth with a grin.

_Infuriatingly gorgeous._

"Well  _no_..." Peridot scrubbed a hand down her face and let it fall to her chest. She felt that new empty space betwixt her breasts. Where her diamond should be. Jasper's gaze followed her hand keenly.

"I can get you another emblem, Peridot." Jasper offered, pointing at her own golden star. "One like mine. Would you like that?" She was so eager to please her. It was beyond heartwarming. The universe had given her a tender loving, powerfully built mate. Perfection in every sense.

Peridot had to disagree on the emblem for now. "No. No, but thank you, Jasper." She could see the sentiment behind her offer, but that wound was still...quite fresh.

It seemed that Jasper understood, though. She didn't say another word on it, didn't even shrug. She smiled at her again. Ohhh- that  _smile_ was going to end her.

Peridot felt her heart give a foolish and tiny flutter.

"You're expecting me to come to town with you, right?" Peridot asked curiously. Being among an entire population of strangers was a frightening thought, but a part of her wanted to meet the beautiful people she had seen in action last night. That festival had been...amazing. And they have one every month! Just for the moon.

Jasper tilted her head to the side almost innocently. "Won't you?" She replied, sounding confused.

"I..." She mulled it over for a moment. Once she was out there, she was  _out there_. If Jasper was the leader here, or makeshift leaderhead- whatever she called herself- then it was going to be all eyes on her. For a  _while_. "...I will. Yeah. But uh...keep your people back, alright? Don't want them crowding me." The thought of all those foreign bodies in her personal space? She shuddered.

"Of course." Jasper assured. Her trousers were slung low on her wide hips, showing a healthy glimpse of her bronzed skin, She was hardly the image of a leader in attire, but in form- she was beyond it. "Keep beside me, Peridot. Do not try and wander off, as curious as you may be. Just stay. Here." She grabbed her hand for punctuation and drug her into a searing kiss.

Peridot was useless against her in an instant. Jasper kissed her hard, aggressively. More so than before when they were in the throes. Peridot stood on her toes for more and was pulled up off the ground. "I'll be tending to you later, Peridot." Jasper uttered with promise. Her eyes lucid, so focused on her face. "I felt how close you were, almost coming in my hand." She murmured, brushing sugared kisses along her cheeks, dotting one to her gem.

Jasper let Peridot slip down her body and onto her feet once more. Her knees felt weak but she stood anyways, even strode on shaky legs to her boots.

"You like to embarrass me, don't you?" Peridot asked brazenly as she stepped into her boots.

Jasper snorted a laugh. "It's not my intention, but I do like the rise I get out of you." She grinned. "Your cheeks turn a darker shade when they flush." She strode over to the door, waiting patiently for Peridot to un-mussy her hair and align her seams.

Why was Jasper looking at her like that? So...so  _endearingly._  If she wasn't so gorgeous Peridot might have been disgusted, but instead she just became flustered.

"Get over here." Jasper huffed playfully impatient. She offered a wide hand for Peridot to take, and heaven help her, she  _did_. She could see herself following this big idiot a long ways. And that frightened her.

"What did Lapis need you for? She seemed urgent by the end of you two's conversation."

Jasper opened the door for them and lead her along through the house, seeming to go a bit slow so that Peridot may take in the scenery. "I don't know." She mumbled, squeezing Peridot's hand a a bit tighter.

Peridot followed beside her, noting how Jasper was taking shorter steps to keep pace with her.

Her home was wonderful in the daylight. The dark halls and corners of the barren manor were now awash in soft light. She peered up and gazed wide eyed as skylights passed overhead.

Jasper pressed the front doors open for her. She led Peridot under her arm and shut the entrance close behind them. She could hear the echoing from inside the house.

Peridot squinted in the sunlight and shielded a hand over her eyes. She looked below to the village lain out before them. It was an enormous homestead, with more than comfortable livings. Houses were on separate plots, rather than being stacked onto and beside one another seamlessly.

It was an open and inviting place. Different during the day time. She could see people down there, going about their days without set schedule. Gemlings of different ages toddled behind their mothers anxiously, following them to various market stands.

In the center of the open village was lively bazaar, bustling with people who walked unhurriedly. Taking their leisure as the wove about each other happily.

Such odd...odd customs.

Jasper said little as they descended the sinking steps, she seemed nervous. Worrisome over Peridot as she shuffled even closer to her side.

Gems from below waved at her, a few palm stones catching the light. Jasper beamed down at them, proudly. Her chest bowing as she led her mate down to the masses.

"They're all smiling..." Peridot whispered to Jasper.

More people were focusing on her now, a small crowd at formed at the base of the steps. Murmuring villagers eager to greet their leader and her stranger.

Jasper leaned in to speak. "They know who you are."

"How can they know already?" Peridot hissed, nigh frantically as more Gems pooled into the growing crowd. She spotted Lapis among them. Quiet and nonspeaking, her gaze fixed on the two of them.

"I have a feeling a  _friend_  might have let it slip. To everyone."

Did she mean Lapis...or?

Jasper led her closer before she started ushering her people back a ways. "Don't  _crowd_  her now, she's nervous as is." She relayed to the mumbling masses.

Peridot felt her heart lurch in her throat.

"Ohhhh, is she from the Citadel?" A red Gem pondered, holding her excited young child back with one firm hand.

" _I'm_  from the Citadel, too!" The little one boasted, struggling against her mother's hold. Happy to have something in common her?

Another Gem piped up. "How long have you been hiding her from us, Jasper?" She asked almost teasingly.

Others nodded and agreed in unison, so many smiling faces beaming up at them. Jasper laughed, pushing through them till she came to Lapis in the middle. Peridot felt tiny children's hand brush against hers curiously.

"I-I just got here." Peridot replied tepidly, hating how her voice shook with her nervousness. "From the Citadel."

The crowd  _ooohed_  at once, before Jasper gave them a harsher shooing. "She can answer all of your question at a later  _time_." Jasper professed, gesturing for the others to return to their lives. "Let her get used to the place first." She jeered with a contented sigh.

She and her people were close, weren't they? She could see Jasper's love for them, so blatant in the way she carried herself.

The crowd began to dissipate with disappointed groans from the young and old.

Lapis remained in place, arms crossed with a cool smirk as the people left. "They're happy for you."

Jasper smiled down at her mate. "I'm happy for me." She confessed. Peridot's heart seized when those molten eyes landed on her.

That kindess was going to be Peridot's undoing. Surely. "They were surprisingly...calmer than I'd expected." Peridot added.

Lapis laughed at that. "That's because you caught them on a good day. Everyone's beat from last night's run. The one that you didn't attend." She pointed to Jasper, poking her finger to jab at her shoulder.

Jasper pushed her with a snort. "You know how long I'd waited. We'll both just catch it next time." She promised, tugging Peridot closer.

Lapis focused on Peridot now. "I hope to see you in action then...uh..."

"Peridot."

" _Peridot."_  Lapis rolled her name across her tongue. "Say, aren't you that little technopath from yesterday? The one that burned our stock?" She asked blatantly, catching Peridot way off guard.

She blanched, but nodded. "Y-yeah...that was. Accidental."

Jasper put a heavy palm on her shoulder, reassuring her. "It's not as if we gave you a warm welcome."

Lapis sucked her teeth. "Well, if she'd actually come to the gate instead of hopping the wall and stealing from-"

"That's enough, Lapis." Jasper interjected.

Peridot could feel little heat in Lapis' words. She wasn't angry, only stating the truth. Peridot would be doing the same in her position. For all Lapis knew, she could still be a threat.

Lapis shook her head. "Sorry. Sorry." She bleated, nodding to Peridot. "Anyways, listen. She..." Lapis leant in close to Jasper.

"Why would she want to see us?" Jasper asked, sounding beyond befuddled.

Lapis gave her a simpering look. "Uh? Because she wants to see your mate. She's been waiting to see her too, you know."

Who was  _she?_ Peridot wondered.

Jasper groaned, buffing her gem for comfort. "How does she even know about Peridot?" She asked, sounding half frustrated half content.

Lapis cocked her brow with a shrug. "Maybe a certain  _fusion_  told her."

"Opal?" Jasper scoffed.

"No-no-no. The other one." Lapis' glanced to Peridot, obviously not knowing how much personal information she could give out in front of her. She was biting her tongue with each word. "Garnet."

"Gods, I should have guessed that." Jasper rolled her shoulders, lost in thought for the moment.

Peridot watched the two of them silently. There was a tension wrung between them, heavy of Lapis' end. There was a long history between these two. The way they interacted and spoke to one another.

"Rose will just have to wait. Tell her I'm not ready for her to meet them." Jasper spoke vaguely.

_Rose?_

Lapis looked at them both with another unreadable expression. Like she had something to say, but just couldn't quite find the words for it. So she simply nodded instead.

"I'll tell her, but you know how impatient she gets, Jasper."

Peridot eyed Jasper inquisitively. This beast had many secrets in these wilds, didn't she?

Jasper palmed the back of Peridot's nape gently, absently. Like she wasn't aware she was even doing it. She sighed in reply to Lapis. "We've waited this long."


	5. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here and it's queer! (It's also like six fucking months late) Enjoy! Shout out to Magic-Doogies for commissioning me for this chapter and waiting oh so patiently for it. Thank you Spin, Alex and Ruby for beta-reading this sin! I love you guys!

Peridot reached up to fit her tiny hand in Jasper’s— making her heart flutter. Such a tender little display. Jasper had half a mind to scoop Peridot up in her arms and cart her around on her shoulders like the little queen she was.

She looked around them now, and decided against it. Her people had really done their best not to make Peridot feel surrounded or like some spectacle in any way. Even the children kept their distance, wide eyes on Peridot as they clung to their mothers’ skirts.

Jasper would stay cordial while she could, but _damn_ , had just holding hands with someone ever felt so good? She clutched her mate's little fingers tight as a smile was coaxed across her face for the millionth time today alone.

Keeping her close had been of utmost importance, she doubted Peridot would attempt to wander off. Yet, if a curious clansmen had questions for their leader's new mate, Peridot could feel bombarded and seclude herself even further from Jasper.

Jasper counted herself lucky on the pleasure they'd shared this morning. Peridot had been a shaking _mess_ in her hands, she’d never had a female so wet for her hands.  Jasper's own face flushed as she recalled how Peridot had murmured her release was near, had let Jasper know she was about to come in the sweetest of ways.

Needn’t think on _that_ much longer, lest she harden right then and there.

“What would you like to see first?” Jasper leant in closer to her mate, voice low for only them to share. “I’m sure you’re hungry. Let’s get you something to eat.” She insisted politely, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of Peridot’s soft hand.

What did her little love care to eat? She had rather sharp teethies in that pretty mouth.

“I’d...actually love that.” Peridot admitted, giving Jasper a peckish smile. “I haven’t eaten much in the past few days.” She droned out as if commenting on the weather.

Jasper frowned, knowing not to ask _why_ . She knew why. Peridot’s prior homestead had cast her out with nary an afterthought. To starve and wander in the wilderness. For some mission. What even _was_ that mission?

Whatever it had been, how could someone _do_ that to their kin? Jasper’s frown curled into a snarl, ire building on what she wished could be a faceless enemy. It’d make letting this go _plausible_ in her mind.

“Jasper?” Peridot called to her. Luling her back so gently, voice soothing as she spoke.

"Is that before or after you gorged yourself on our stock?" Jasper teased without heat.

"Hey! I...I only had a few bites before you found me.” She murmured half-heartedly. “But uh...hey, tell me where you like to eat. I’m sure I’ll enjoy that.” She insisted, easily pulling Jasper back from the brink of any anger.

What a tender mate she’d been given.

Jasper wove Peridot into her embrace, amidst the bustling townsfolk in the bazaar. She held her close for a few precious moments, her gem pressed into her downy hair.

 _I love you_. Jasper’s instinct purred. The words right there.

Peridot glanced up and Jasper marveled back at her unintentionally— making her shuffle on her little feet.  Peridot looked away with a sheepish smile and Jasper released her hold on her.

There was this _one_ place in particular that Jasper found herself craving. A tiny kiosk that sold these small folded flatbread things. She uh...didn’t really know what the gem who sold them had dubbed these dainties, but she hoped Peridot would find something there to her liking.

Jasper reached for Peridot’s hand again and squeezed it in hers, not too tight. Can’t break those tiny bones. She led them past the clothing district, and Jasper was pleased to see Peridot craning her head and canting over her shoulder to look at the silks being bartered there.

It was quite loud down that bustling street, the scent of incense was powerful even from a distance. No gem was too shy in the market stands either, everyone thrust product happily in your face— carrying on about the quality of their fabrics and stitches.

That could be a bit overwhelming for Peridot, even on quieter days.

Eating was a good start.

“This morning— “ Peridot began sharply, suddenly. Her hand basically clenched in Jasper’s fist.

“Was it...too forward? Too much?” Jasper interjected her stammering. She’d meant no harm, gods, she’d been overwhelmed herself to find that Peridot’s mouth had touched her breast. Still...perhaps a hint of _permission—_

 _“_ No no!” Peridot flushed, her free hand caressing her own cheeks. Like she were trying to wipe away the blush there. “No...Jasper, in fact, _that_ ...that was amazing. I’m messed up thinking about it _now.”_ She laughed nervously but earnestly.

Jasper couldn’t help but smile, wolfish and toothsome at the thought of her mate getting _flustered_ with thoughts of an unfinished orgasm. She could only imagine how their actual coupling would linger in her lover’s mind.

A darker part of her toyed with the idea of leaving Peridot untouched for the remainder of their time, till it was Peridot pawing at her for release— just begging for Jasper to take her. That cute voice catching on a whine while she pleaded.

“You been thinking it about as much as I, then?” Jasper grinned, tugging Peridot flush against her while they walked.

Another laugh hitched in Peridot's throat. “It’d be your fault.” She accused, a contented smile on her sweet face. Mercy, she took her breath away.

“I’ll take the blame for that anyday, love.” Jasper assured her, her hand unfurling from her mate’s to rest on the swell of her plump little hip. A display that seemed to please Peridot, because her head was tilting against Jasper’s waist eagerly. She wasn’t afraid to be affectionate with Jasper, and that satisfied her beyond belief.

Peridot’s eyes fanned open and close lazily, her gait slowing noticeably. She was enjoying herself, wasn’t she? The thought gave Jasper immense hope.

“Peridot…” Jasper began softly, her thumb buffing a trail of worry on Peridot’s hip. “You know, if anything here isn’t to your liking. Just ask. You can simply tell me of anything that displeases you.” _Even if that something is me. “_ And it will be taken care of.”

Her timid mate seemed taken aback by endeavor. “That’s...kind of you. I…” She looked away. Eyes downcast at her feet while she thought deeply. “I was never offered those luxuries back home.” She breathed, a bite of sorrow in her voice now.

“That place wasn’t a proper home for someone like you.” Jasper attempted. “Someone as precious as you…” She trailed, inhibition lost as she reached for Peridot with open arms and gathered her small mate against her chest. Humbled in her presence. “You deserve anything your kind heart desires.”

_A promise._

Jasper pressed a darling kiss to Peridot’s gem before rubbing her thumb there. She heard a breath hiss past her mate’s lips and felt Peridot’s tiny hands climb up to touch her face so sweetly.

She’d worried that Peridot would be offput by public affection, but the look in her alluring green eyes had Jasper’s heart _melting._

“Jasper— I...I’ve never had someone…” Her pretty voice died in her throat. “I’ve never had someone treat me like this. Like— like _you’re_ treating me. It’s wonderful to feel so appreciated. So _needed_ . It’s spectacular!” She laughed! _Gods,_ she _laughed._ “Jasper! You make me feel like I’m a necessity and that’s…”

Peridot canted her up and to the side, burying her face in the crook of Jasper’s neck. “It’s everything to me.” She broke down. “I’m...sorry for how we had to meet, but I would have run into those wood headlong if I’d known…”

_Gods almighty, she’s feeling it too._

Jasper held her harmonious. Like her missing piece. Like there was no one else around them, just her.

_I love you._

_“_ Don’t get my neck wet, love.” Jasper laughed, almost on the verge of tears herself. She cradled Peridot’s head there longer still. “I want you happy, Peridot, and if part of that deal includes me as well— “ She set her divine mate down on a stool that left her feet dangling. “Then I’m more than happy to oblige, but don’t think that you’re _obligated_ to be with me, alright?” She asked sincerely.

“I...like what we have.” Peridot admitted readily, suddenly aware that they’d walked all the way to their destination. The gem tending to a large pair of stoves behind her nearly dropped her plates to see the clan leader and her mate sitting giddy at her bar.

Jasper turned her attention to her with a smile, but slipped her hand comfortably into Peridot’s lap— clutching her thigh possessively.

“For all my forwardness, I’m willing to cut it all short if it’s making you uncomfortable.” Jasper afforded in advance, removing her hand from Peridot’s lap— only to have her little mate go grabbing for it.

“I meant I like _everything_ we have.” Peridot suggested in a quieter voice for only Jasper to hear before putting her hand right back. “This whole…mate thing is overwhelming, I’ll admit, but...it has many perks.” Those cheeks went to flushing again.

Jasper grinned. Perks? “What sorts?” She teased while the gem behind the counter hurried to place other walk up orders.

“You trying to make me blush, Jasper?” Peridot asked straightforward, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“You two ready to eat?” The cook asked cheerfully, pen and paper in her hands. “It’s good to see you out and about again, Jasper. Your handsome cheeks will gaunt if you keep inside so much.”

Jasper wrinkled her gem, stifling a frown. She knew her people noticed her absence,but things would be different now. “I’m sorry, truly, but today isn’t so much about me.” She kneaded Peridot’s thigh before smiling down at her proudly.

The gem sighed dramatically, fanning herself before chortling a kind laugh. “So we’ve heard.” The talkative cook admitted before propping her elbows on the counter. “It’s so romantic how you two _found_ each other, isn’t it?” The smile stretched across her ashen face suggested she too knew the merits of matehood— and the band on her left hand affirmed it.

Peridot ran her fingers restlessly over one another. “It’s textbook romantic by all means.” She spoke almost mechanically. “And yet I can’t help but find myself enjoying every second of it. It’s like I’ve been waiting for this my...whole life and didn’t realize it.” She stated, sounding so damn sure. “I— if that makes sense.” She laughed nervously. hands fidgeting again as she realized she was talking in the presence of a complete stranger in a foreign settlement.

Jasper’s chest tightened at the afterthought, but Peridot seemed worrisome and ready to change topic. “You’ve got to be starving. What do you want to eat? I’ll get you anything on the menu.” Jasper enticed, motioning towards the hand written list of eats on the counter top.

Peridot thumbed it over, her stomach giving a strained gurgle while she read. “What’s a...crayfish?” She squinted, pointing to a stew that Lapis had suggested Jasper try once before.

“It’s like a tiny lobster. They live in the creeks and rivers close by here.”

“Oh!” Peridot gasped, turning her attention back towards the menu. “Well I don’t know what a lobster _is,_ but I know what a goat is and what water is so I’ll try the goat water.” She stated matter-of-factly before sliding the menu over to Jasper.

The gem behind the counter snorted. “Oh, honey no! Here, it’s not like I’m making either of you pay— so I’ll let you _try_ this crayfish stew, and that goat water isn’t what you think it is, but I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Jasper breathed easy, knowing she wasn’t letting Peridot order out of her element. Jasper knew what she wanted already and nudged the menu away. “I just want those lamb flatbreads you make every full moon run, you know those square cut ones. I love those.” They had a touch of mint and this crumbly white cheese that she just adored.

She nodded and took to carry out their orders and give them privacy. Jasper turned to Peridot. She had many questions for her, but kept most of them at bay. Some things might be too tender for Peridot to delve into at the time.

Peridot grinned sweetly. “What?”

Jasper buffed her gem. _Gods, she’s adorable._

“So, you find me romantic?” Jasper cooed, earning a playful shove from Peridot.

“I didn’t say _that_ ! I just said the whole... _situation_ is a romantic one.” She interjected, fingers whirling anxiously before the cook so graciously slid her a cold glass of water to clasp in her fidgeting hands.

Jasper leant in closer to her mate. “But besides that— you’re enjoying your time here?” _With me?_ “I know I haven’t shown you much of what we have here, yet, but I hope what you’ve seen is interesting.”

“Interesting?” Peridot took a drink from her glass, deep enough to send water sluicing down her chin. She wiped her mouth. “It’s beautiful here, and I don’t know if you’ve been inside, but the Citadel offers _scant_ in the decor department. Uniform and monochrome is the theme— save for the _fashion_.” Peridot breathed that last part with a bit of yearning.

Maybe the clothing district wouldn’t have to wait long, Jasper sensed her mate had an eye for attire. The empty wardrobes in her bedroom would be teaming with outfits— especially if any were in the same category as the skin tight trews Peridot had on now. She eyed her legs now, keen on kissing up their short length before the day was through.

“Lapis knows these streets just as well as I do, you two should go out for a day.” She wanted Peridot to become friends with her friends so badly, and Lapis was kind-hearted underneath her sharp tongue and eyes. The two would make great companions, their humour was similar from what Jasper had seen already. “And not everyday will be like this one.” Jasper promised, nodding her head to the too-obvious towns folk watching them. “They’re excited to meet you, they like you already— I can tell.”

Peridot peeked over her shoulder and Jasper chuckled to see more than a few gems look away with feigned poise. As if they weren’t just staring holes, wide eyed on her curious form.

“They’re skittish.” Peridot noted. “But I would be too— I mean, _imagine_ if Yellow Diamond found her mate and they paraded around the Citadel like we are.”

Jasper’s mouth almost quirked into a frown. Is that who Jasper was comparable to? Yellow Diamond?

“I see. Any proud mate should do the same.” Jasper added dryly. “Do you think I am like her?” Jasper asked honestly, wanting to know for her own sake.

Peridot chewed her bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Jasper. “Not at all.” She squinted, causing Jasper immense relief. “Things here are too different for you to be like her. You’re in power, you’re _powerful_ — but you’re not like her.” She turned back to the counter and murmured. “You’re not like _any_ of them.”

“You say that like it’s...a bad thing.”

“No— _no_. No, it’s...it’s a good thing. Gods, it’s a good thing.” Peridot breathed. “It’s taken some getting used to, all your outfits and your merits. Your morals. Hell, even the architecture of this place is alien to me.”

Jasper knew this. For a long time, she’d been subjected to that monochrome prison herself. Even in her youth, she’d known she wasn’t meant for that place— and that was without Rose telling her so every single day.

“ _Run, Jasper.”_

Peridot laid her soft hand on Jasper’s, tugged her sweetly back to reality. “You’re something else and I really like it.”

_And I really like it._

Jasper never thought she’d be here— sitting pretty with her god given mate, smiling about each other and talking pleasantries. For all the hell she’d been through all her centuries, she’d do it thrice-over if it meant being _right_ here, with her.

“Tell me something then, Peridot— and I know it’s probably too early but, I just need to know.” Jasper dipped her head to kiss her gently, she could feel Peridot’s smile before she pulled back. “Do you want to stay here?” _With me?_

Peridot’s smile quickly withered, but only in deep thought. She didn’t turn away, her hand squeezed tighter on Jasper’s.

“You won’t get mad if— “

 _“Never._ ” Jasper assured. “I will never be angry with your honesty. You never need to lie to me.” _There is nothing you have to keep from me._ “Always tell me the truth, even if it hurts. Alright?”

That peckish grin slowly returned to Peridot’s lovely face, and Jasper felt her heart skip a few beats.

“Then...I’ll just say that...I’m not sure yet.” Peridot rolled her shoulders, just as the gem behind the counter finished her order. “But it’s the truth when I admit that I can’t see a logical reason why I shouldn’t stay.”

“Aren’t _you_ the romantic one, then?” Jasper plucked while reluctantly removing her hand from her mate’s thigh. “Eat, love. We’ll talk those things later.” But they _would_ be discussing it. Jasper was keeping her mate, she didn’t spend millennia waiting for nothing. That familiar darker part of herself whispered that Peridot would stay, no matter her choice— because there was no way in hell she was letting her go.

 

* * *

If Jasper's mate hadn't eaten much in these days, then there was no telling how many it'd been since Peridot had last bathed. She could have week's worth of grit built up on her skin and beneath her pretty claws.

She and Peridot walked hand in hand for the longest time after their meal. Simply striding around the encampment with one another, from wall to wall-- talking about everything. It was Peridot who tugged them into the busier streets, she was actually eager to mingle so closely with strangers.

 All eyes were on them, of course, but everyone remained polite and vigil. Peridot even picked out a few baubles for herself that Jasper assured she could have, but her humble mate had set them back politely and gave her thanks to the merchant. Jasper nodded to each and everyone of them, ensuring anything Peridot touched would be sent to their room.

Jasper wasn't above using her wealth as means to impress, she wanted Peridot to know the life that she would have here. Anything she desired-- Jasper would stop at nothing to give it to her.

Her duty, her _commitments,_ had been to her people for the longest time. They still were, and always would be, but for now-- Peridot was priority. Her happiness and well being were of the utmost importance for the rest of their eternity together.

Jasper had seen it all too often, two gems coming across each other-- finding a mate in each other but having nothing to start with. There was always an intense physical attraction that came along with matehood, and it lasted for the rest of their lives, constant yearning for each other and only each other. But for most gems, that wasn't enough anymore, how could you promise your life to a stranger?

Though, Jasper personally thought that finding one's mate was nothing but a blessing. The universe Itself had made someone just for _you_. Someone who needed protection and love, so so so much love.

It just amazed her that there was no catch. Peridot was hers and here, and that's where Peridot _wanted_ to be. Jasper couldn't be happier.

The sun was already getting dim, it wouldn't be long till night fell, and Jasper was eager to have Peridot home soon. “If you're getting tired, I know somewhere we can relax and get a bath in.” Jasper offered innocently, with only chaste ideas in mind!

Peridot perked up at that, a better reaction than Jasper had hoped for. “You're just full of good ideas, aren't you?” She toyed, her ears flickering back playfully. “I'd love a bath actually, I haven't graced hot water in...weeks.”

Worse than Jasper'd expected.

“It's a bathhouse, but I'll be sure to get us a public spot.” She assured, but that seemed redundant.

Peridot shrugged. “Either is fine. It's the same way back home. Kinda. More of a _shower-_ house than bathhouse, really.” She joked, making herself hitch a breathy laugh.

Jasper led them through town in time for them to see the street sconces lit up. The modest front of the bathhouse was decorated with hundreds of vibrant blue and yellow handprints. A trend that was setting with the other housings and markets.

Peridot marveled at the copious amount of steam that came billowing out of a gleaming stack. Jasper opened the wooden door for them and was pleasantly surprised to find the entire bathhouse to be completely barren.

Not another gem in sight, not even an attendant. Jasper shucked her boots at the entrance and Peridot followed suit before the door was shut behind them.

The air in the spacious room was thick and heavy with moisture and fragrance. The scent of the soaps usually changed with the seasons, warmer tones for the colder weather— brighter ones for spring.

Peridot sighed, a sound Jasper was growing to like immensely.

The waters in the pool were freshly changed, that much Jasper could tell. Pristinely wrapped towels hung from every rack and sat rolled by every basin in the room. Word must have gotten out about their long day, and whoever ran this place guessed right when they thought Jasper would come here.

Nothing was out of place. A kind-hearted sentiment from her people. They offered her privacy and a good time with her new mate.

Peridot was more than ready it seemed, she’d slipped off into an adjacent room to change into nothing but a towel and a nervous smile.

Jasper motioned for her to come closer whilst she neared the water’s edge. She was unabashed before her mate, and she shed her clothing there. Starting with her shirt, she tugged it up quickly enough and tossed it to the side. She watched out the corner of her eye how Peridot’s gaze had never left her. Jasper stepped out of her trousers and kicked them into the rest of the pile.

For all her boasting, she was a peck nervous to be completely bare in front of her mate. Even if Peridot had just a towel on.

Jasper strode in first, keen on coaxing Peridot in slowly— and to not be so exposed herself. Steam wafted from the water’s surface and brought volume to her blonde hair. She looked like a little bird. Jasper smiled at her and offered her hand out for Peridot to take.

To her content, Peridot took it gracefully and dipped her toes hesitantly into the water.  Jasper brought her closer with a pleased hum and reached to unbind the towel cast around Peridot’s waist. Chills broke across her flushed skin and Jasper kissed them away gently.

Peridot was trusting her this much already, must be _tender_ with her.

“You are so lovely…” Jasper breathed against her shoulder. More shivers trekked up her mate’s spine, and Peridot looped her arms comfortably around Jasper’s neck before resting her head on her chest.

“You’re so kind to me, Jasper. ” Peridot murmured gingerly, her fingers petting the hairs along Jasper’s nape. ”Why?”

Jasper could have laughed. Such a trivial question to ask in the face of things. She marveled down at her, praying that Peridot could understand, or just _see_ the affection she held for her.

 _“Because you are everything.”_ She admitted, with one claw dragging up Peridot’s back  before hooking against her drooping towel and pulling it clean off. “Now, let me take care of you, Peridot.” Jasper pressed her mouth to Peridot’s collar, her hands clutched eagerly around her slight waist to bring her closer.

“You’d do it so well, wouldn’t you?” She mewled, voice just a touch shaken.

“Want to find out?” Jasper retorted, eyes on her. Watching her reactions to each and every touch. She wanted to learn her, inside and out.

Peridot rolled her hips, clearly uninhibited. “ _Yes...”_ She hissed, and Jasper could already scent a heated arousal on her, one that had her claws curling. She growled against Peridot’s soft flesh before licking the pulse hammering just beneath.

Through laborious effort, Jasper nudged Peridot away on a whine. “Let’s get clean first, sweet.” She soothed, bringing Peridot to rest with her back to Jasper’s chest. The water rose to her little mate’s chin, but she was lax in Jasper’s lap. Carefree with her head lolled in the crook of Jasper’s shoulder.

Little berries floated on the steaming surface of the bath. Scented leaves wafted over to them and Peridot played with them lazily.

Jasper reached for a courtesy provided sponge, dry and unused. Dozens of soap bottles lined the rim of the great basin. All colors and fragrances. She chose at random a shimmering green phial and emptied its contents into her mate’s hair. Earning her a tired huff.

“That smells good.” Peridot babbled, her lips dipping beneath the surface while she blowed bubbles. She rose for breath before scooting to deepen her seating in Jasper’s lap. Her rounded backside skirted across her sex, a surge of heat bloomed in the pit of her stomach. Took all she had not to rock back against her.

Jasper scooted her knees up and Peridot lounged her arms up them, content to have her hair scrubbed by her mate’s hands. She purred deep in her chest, her eyes fanned shut while Jasper lathered soaps into her hair, dutifully cleaning her scalp and behind her pointed ears.

Peridot’s ears flickered, sending droplets to and fro. Jasper laughed lightly before cupping her hands full of water and rinsing it over Peridot’s lathered curls. She watched beneath the water as Peridot rubbed a sponge along her arms and legs, between her thighs for a lingering moment before dipping to scrub her tiny feet and wiggling toes— which she noted had clawed tips as well.

Peridot sighed idly and fell back, flashing Jasper a hint of her pearly teeth. Soap suds washed down her back and her shoulders before dispersing into the rest of the pool. Jasper continued to cup handfuls and rinse her clean, Peridot still held her nose plugged and dipped under the surface herself. She came up with a pant before settling back in Jasper’s lap, though facing her now.

Jasper was surprised when her clean little mate turned towards her, high on her knees. “I get to wash you now, right?” She asked, less hesitant than before, almost like she were eager. Gods, Jasper wanted her to be eager.

Jasper reclined back, her elbows propped on the lid of the basin while she relaxed. “If that’s what you want, little queen.” She suggested, her breasts cresting the water’s surface and catching her mate’s pretty green eyes.

Peridot pressed her fingers to her own lips absently, her gaze still riveted to Jasper’s chest before she stumbled for another castile. She waded back on her knees and sat perched between Jasper’s legs. She eyed Jasper’s stormy blanket of hair disdainfully, freckled nose wrinkling just a hint.

It seemed Peridot had spied a shallow wooden bowl on the water’s edge, perfect to soak Jasper's mane with. Though Jasper had offered to dunk herself, Peridot had _insisted_ she’d do it for her.

So, Jasper watched slack jawed while Peridot rose gracefully to her feet, water sluicing down the curves of her supple form, gathering between her soft legs. Jasper reached for her instinctively, just a touch out of range while Peridot scampered to the edge and back.

Jasper was all too pleased to see Peridot's modesty had been cast aside for the moment. Where she'd expected shyness about her nudity, Peridot only seemed emboldened through Jasper's fascination. Exactly what she’d wanted from her.

Peridot dipped the bowl beneath the steaming waters and brought it running over to the crown of Jasper’s hair. Her pert breasts were at the cusp of Jasper's mouth, she needn't but lean forward and lick the moisture beaded there. Jasper’s hands quickly curled into tight fists while she took measure to restrain herself from touching.

This was about Peridot. This was _her_ exploration. The least Jasper could do was sit obediently while her mate explored her, _cleansed her_ , with those rosy little hands.

Peridot doused her with one teaming bowl full before going back for more and more. Jasper brushed her sopping tresses aside while Peridot soaked her hair thoroughly, leaving it plaited to her skin in wet sheets.

Jasper spit stray locks from the corner of her mouth, making Peridot give the lightest chuckle. She smiled in return and waited patiently while Peridot filled her palms with a watery blue soap, it drizzled between her fingers before she worked it into Jasper’s scalp adoringly.

A weak groan was pulled from Jasper’s chest and she was helpless to press into Peridot’s  gentle touch. Jasper’s hands fell to rest on the swell of Peridot’s hips, palms rubbing meticulous circles. Jasper’s fingertips grazed the curves of her plump arse, so tempted to sink the peaks of her claws in that tender flesh— drag her close and kiss her between the thighs.

Peridot sighed contentedly before running her fingers through Jasper’s dampened locks. She heaved the mass up and over, bundling it all atop her head for easier soaping. Through the sting of soap trickling in her eye, she gazed up at her angelic mate, the scent of mint and her heat mingled in the air.

Peridot was all steely focus while she worked the grime of the days out of Jasper’s hair. She hardly seemed to noticed when Jasper pressed an auster kiss to the valley of her breasts. Though, a couple more had her _beyond_ noticing.

Peridot clutched her little hands against Jasper’s nape, a breath hitched in her throat. “Jasper…” She respired, her pretty mouth hovering just before Jasper’s own.

Jasper gave one more fleeting kiss to Peridot’s chest before tearing herself away— feigning placant, as if she weren’t struggling to keep her actions in check around her mate. Hands chastely by her side once more, Peridot approached her.

“Let me finish. Just let me finish…” She trailed, voice shaken in the best of ways as she rinsed Jasper’s hair hurriedly. Peridot had her bottom lip pinched between her teeth, would she like if Jasper did the same when they kissed? She wouldn’t bite hard, unless Peridot asked nicely. Peridot could ask her anything in that sweet little voice and Jasper would bleed to give it to her.

The last of the soaps were washed away and Jasper took Peridot’s long pause as invitation for action. Action that was met with enthusiasm. Peridot’s hands flew to cradle Jasper’s jawline and tug her in for a searing kiss— lips meeting so hard their teeth clinked. Jasper grinned into the kiss and felt Peridot smiling, too.

Gods, her mouth tasted like ambrosia. Jasper kissed her needfully, one hand smothered the back of Peridot’s head, brought her seamlessly close. She groaned against her soft mouth. “ _Peridot..”_ She spoke with deep seated longing, voice almost broken.

 Peridot clung to her greedily, little hands seeking her openly. Her fingers tried each cord of muscle, her claws dug graciously into the sinewed ropes. Jasper drew Peridot’s lip between her own teeth whilst they kissed, earning her a flighty gasp on Peridot’s end.

Gods, she wanted to _consume_ her.

Jasper snagged her with both hands  and drug her into the throne of her lap— right where the little queen should be.

Jasper gave Peridot a moment of reprieve, she pulled away for them to catch their bearings— to breathe for few frantic seconds. Peridot rest her forehead against Jasper’s own, her breathing just as hurried.

“I’ve never...been _kissed_ like that.” Peridot laughed, her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of hunter. Jasper caressed a thumb across one before Peridot pressed a kiss to the center of her palm. “Let’s continue, please.” She mewled, already dipping her head for another taste.

Jasper was enthralled beneath the tendings of her tiny mate. Peridot pet her brazenly, her seeking hands coursed beneath the water to run along Jasper’s abdomen— then back up to palm her lush breasts. Peridot’s delicate fingertips thrummed along the tightened peaks, she gave each one an appraising tug.

They kissed for a few more heated moments, and Jasper was thrilled to see Peridot reveling in this and seeking her own pleasure, but Jasper needed to award her mate release. Peridot’s giving body was aching for it, if the way she was squirming in Jasper’s lap had anything to attest for.

Peridot fidgeted to close the spaces between them, she gave a wee grunt of frustration before Jasper finally grappled her in one hand and growled, “ _Come here._ ”

Jasper received only pliance when she laid Peridot before her on the edge of the basin. Steam radiated from her mate’s decadent skin and she laved her tongue there in shallow whorls, making a slow ascent to Peridot’s quivering thighs.

“Are you going to...kiss me there?” She asked hesitantly, her restless hands flitting to Jasper’s hair.

Has she never received this? Jasper laughed darkly, not one person has felt the need to rest their head between her pretty legs? Jasper rose to set her elbows on the edge, her hands clasped snuggly around Peridot’s thighs. She parted her with a groan, gaze captivated by the lovely display.

Peridot lay before her, spread like banquet— wanton, with her hips rolling for contact. Her blonde hair fanned out and strewn carelessly across her blushing face. Her mouth was kiss bruised, pursed open on a sigh.

“I’m going to _devour_ you here, love.” Jasper promised without room opposition. Peridot shook with explicit, undeniable need. Her trembling hands only pulled Jasper deeper.

Jasper found the yearn for her own release apparent, but she’d stave it off for as long as need be. _Must make her come first._

Jasper blew a warm puff of breath across the arousal glistening on her sex. Peridot shivered, chills breaking on her flesh before Jasper fell upon her. Peridot cried out unbidden while Jasper slowly drug her tongue along her slick cunt.

“ _Oh—! Th-that’s—!”_ Peridot’s voice hitched on a throaty moan, her hips spasmed, sending her slipping up and then down Jasper’s thick tongue. Jasper clutched her wriggling form tighter, careful not to leave bruises on her tender thighs.

“Be _still_ , my queen.” Jasper growled, her command harsh before she placed a sugared kiss to Peridot’s softness. Can’t have her nicking herself on Jasper’s teeth, though Jasper had no doubt the blood drawn from here would be sweeter than any honey. One taste could have Jasper frenzied for more, till her fangs were root deep in Peridot’s emeraldine skin.

“Just give me _more_ , Jasper.” Peridot beckoned, the roll of her hips met with a hungry laving. Jasper curled her tongue in teasing circles round her mate’s throbbing clit, short flicks of differing intensity. Her ruinous pattern was then replaced with measured, _heavy_ , licks that drenched Peridot’s sex further.

Jasper tongued her soft flesh deeply, and gave Peridot broad, consistent strokes that had her breath hitching. She wanted to murmur praise to her, to tell her beautiful mate how good she was doing— but sweet nothings could be uttered later, when Peridot’s body was wracked with the afterglow of her orgasm.

Peridot curled her little fists in Jasper’s hair, her feet lifted from the basin’s edge. Jasper pressed her legs back, spread her wider before applying gentle suction to Peridot’s clitoris, tongue slipping across the delicate bud till Peridot was crying out near constant— her knees almost to the ground Jasper had her pinned so tight.

“ _Jasper— I can’t— “_ Peridot whined in rapture, before her body froze momentarily. Her lips parted with the movements of speech, but not a sound was uttered while she spasmed wordlessly against Jasper’s mouth. Her tiny body bucked hard enough for her arse to leave the ground, Jasper cupped her ample rear and licked her through-out her orgasm.

A moan fell from Peridot’s shaken mouth and she clasped her hands over it, her eyes shut fast in her exertion. She shook with the aftershocks and Jasper laved those away with thick strokes.

If she’d tasted like ambrosia before... _now_ , her decadent slick was _heavenly_ — her orgasm tasted beyond divine. Jasper licked her clean, until Peridot was nudging her forehead for mercy.

Jasper hadn’t felt relief like this in decades. Gods, just a couple hours _sleep_ with little Peridot in her arms had done _wonders_ for her tired body. The swells of tension in her ancients muscles had melted away overnight against Peridot’s sublime form.

More often than not in the past few days, Jasper felt the need to grovel at her little queen’s feet— to give thanks, to give _tribute._ Just having her here... _gods,_ just knowing she _existed..._ it was beyond humbling— but knowing what she’d just shared with her mate was beginning to out-do it all.

Jasper pet Peridot’s abdomen breezily and grazed the backs of her claws up and down her soft stomach. She gave a final kiss to her inner-thigh before she moved further back into the waters and drug Peridot with her.

She was content to hold Peridot for a while, just linger in the tub and talk lazily back and forth while their fingers pruned. Her own hair had begun to dry and it needed brushing before it puffed out the size of a storm cloud.

Peridot fidgeted in her hold and turned right around to face her— her floaty hands perched on Jasper’s chest.

Before Jasper could ask her what, Peridot had closed the distance between them with a small kiss. Jasper wasn’t about to push her away, but this was a surprise.

“ _Peridot…”_ Jasper spoke at the breadth of her plump lips. “You want me to make you come again, love?” She asked expectantly, eager to give her mate another toe curling orgasm. But Peridot shook her head and curled her knees in the crook of Jasper’s lap. No space between them now.

Peridot’s softness was hovering just above her own sex, if she’d shifted something external...she’d be inside of her this very moment. She could do it right now.

Jasper’s hands dipped beneath the surface of the water, she cupped Peridot in one palm and scooted her up higher, away from the temptation of thrusting into her with one deep stroke. She’d be ready for it, her cunt was still slick from that thorough licking from before.

She gnashed her teeth, almost losing herself in thought before Peridot lulled her back.

“I want to...do something for you now.” Peridot stumbled so sweetly, her cheeks already flushed with her afterglow. “Can I do that?”

Jasper just barely stifled a groan. “You never have to ask, Peridot. Just come find me if you are needing.” _The answer will always be yes._

Peridot had been near molten in her arms a moment ago, but now she was stiff— a bit trembling. Jasper nuzzled into the crook of her little neck and inhaled her divine scent. “You’re shaking…” She noted, her lips brushed against Peridot’s nape.

“I’m right to be nervous.” Peridot laughed.

“Why is that?” Jasper uttered before kissing along her jawline, her thumb swept across Peridot’s bottom lip. She felt her gasp before speaking again.

“You’re enormous.” Peridot stammered, her hands flitted beneath the water to stroke Jasper’s stomach. “I-I don’t know where to begin with you.” She admitted hurriedly, her odd fingers twitched before she wove them back up Jasper’s chest.

Jasper had to laugh at that. She laved her tongue up her mate’s slender neck before testing her sharp teeth on the soft flesh there. “You start wherever you’d like, you don’t have to worry about a wrong touch. I just want your hands on me anyway I can get them.” She purred, earning her a smothering kiss from Peridot.

Peridot wriggled in her hold, anxious to be lower for her touching. Jasper released her, sending her wet mate slipping down her body to rest on her knees.

Jasper didn’t have words for the satisfaction it brought her to see Peridot there, she reached out to stroke her blonde hair and Peridot tilted her head into her grasp lovingly before focusing her attention on Jasper’s chest.

Without warning, Peridot’s sharp little mouth was on her— her quick tongue flickering along Jasper’s breasts and teasing the strained peaks. Jasper hummed approvingly, happy to have Peridot kissing her and all but this would be over before it began if Peridot kept this up.

Jasper could feel a knot of spend burning to be released, she shifted external and relished in the feel of her cock brushing against Peridot’s skin. She hissed in a breath and Peridot needed no more cues. With her enchanting eyes captivated on Jasper, she slipped her hands along her length.

Jasper bucked into her soft hands uncontrollably, a groan was pulled from her chest and she grew tense— keen on letting Peridot do the touching.

Peridot gnawed her bottom lip, her eyes half lidded while she stroked her cupped hands up and down Jasper’s shaft. She applied pressure at an increasing rate, and her grip grew tighter while she stroked.

Jasper’s head lolled to the side on a sigh, she thrust into Peridot’s hands again— already too close. She wanted more depth than this. She wanted Peridot against her, she needed to feel her mate in her arms while she came.

Jasper had to pluck Peridot free on a frustrated whine, her hands were almost impossible to pull away from. She brought Peridot back into her lap with a hand cupped firmly on her arse.

“ _Jasper— not yet…”_ Peridot pleaded, her voice sounding slurred and delirious. Her breath was hitching in the cutest of ways, like tiny hiccups in her throat.

“I wouldn’t take you here, Peridot.” _Not like this_ . “I want you in my bed when I claim you, but for now _…”_ Jasper growled when her cock met Peridot’s sex. Like _rapture_. She rented her claws down her mate’s back and fucked against her sex mercilessly, not penetrating— only slipping along her plump folds for addicting friction.

Peridot bounced in Jasper’s lap, her teeth chattering with each harsh thrust. She slipped along her slick folds for as long as she could, her hips kicking into a sporadic rhythm. Peridot was rocking against her in tune, her throbbing clitoris mashed against the length of her shaft.

Peridot cried out something that Jasper heard as  “ _Faster.”_ So she obliged her wanton mate and reached to hold her still. With Peridot stuck fast in her hands, Jasper took to a maddeningly quick pace. She thrust against her again and again, till the only sound in the room was heaving water and Peridot’s cries.

Jasper shuddered and pawed helplessly against Peridot when her orgasm washed over. She rubbed her face into Peridot’s chest and moaned while she came in heated waves. Each thick pulse only served to push her mate further into her orgasm as well, she writhed in Jasper’s grip— soundless in the brunt of her release. _Adorable._

Now it was Jasper who was shaking. She clasped Peridot so impossibly close, till Peridot grunted like a wee piglet and tapped her shoulder for breath. Jasper eased her grip and showered kisses along Peridot's flushed collar, across her chest and her beautiful face.

 _I love you_.

There it was again.

Jasper set her mate gently back in the water, she took care to fan away the spend floating in the water, but she supposed they were both about as clean as they were gonna get. Jasper bent down and scooped Peridot up in one arm before setting her gently on the water's edge.

Peridot found a towel and bound it around herself. She was kind enough to grab a rather large one for her as well, she offered it out with a languid grin-- her blonde tresses were whipped in all directions and it was making Jasper's heart ache.

She'd never thought her type would be freckly green runtling with guns for hands.

Jasper leant over and kissed her damp forehead before buffing the fog off of Peridot's gem. She wondered for just a moment what it'd be like if they fused. What sort of gem would they make together? Would a lil technopath with her sort of advancements be...able to fuse?

Questions for later. She’d just had the best orgasm in her life and she hadn’t even slipped inside her, yet.

“Oh my…” Peridot trailed from behind her. “That was...incredible.”

Jasper rose up from the waters, unabashed now in front of her mate. Peridot’s reaction to her had quelled any worries she had about her appearance. She had been wet before Jasper had begun petting her— just from being near to her.

A sultry sense of pride bloomed in her chest. Peridot found her _attractive_. Which, she guessed made them even— because Jasper found her little queen breath taking.

Maybe it was the post-orgasm bliss getting to her head, but this felt right. This felt _good_ , and if Peridot trusted herself so much with Jasper, then maybe Jasper could trust her with something as well.

_Tomorrow._

“Peridot, if you’re feeling up for it,” She took to kicking her trews back on and watched pitifully as Peridot did the same. Lament to see her curves sheathed. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet. Someone very dear to me. If. That’s alright.”

Peridot slipped her top back on and ran her hand down the blank patch on her chest. No emblym to worry in her palm, one that Jasper would readily replace if given the chance.

“Can I ask who it is?” Peridot questioned, honest and without intention. She just wanted to know what she was getting into, Jasper would give her that.

Jasper ground her teeth in thought, her eyes cast down for a moment. “You can ask, but I’d...rather you just meet her. _Them.”_ She buffed her gem and shucked her shirt on before walking them to their discarded boots. “I usually wouldn’t keep secrets from you— “

“Is it...Rose? That gem Lapis mentioned earlier. Who were you talking about?” She inquired with a squint. “If she’s special to you, I can meet her. Does she know what we are to each other?”

Jasper nodded. “She has a perma-fusion friend, tells her everything about everyone.”

Peridot’s green eyes went wide with wonder before she murmured wistfully, “ _Perma-fusion…”_

Perhaps she’d said too much, but Peridot grinned up at her.

“It’s taboo for most cases of perma-fusion at the Citadel, but I’ve always found the notion of permanent bonding a...romantic one.”

Jasper smiled back at her and opened the door for them, cold evening air trekked in and chilled their damp hair. “Then you’re going to like Garnet.”

_Assuming she already likes you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission me, loves! ~ http://moondropz.tumblr.com/commissions


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me on Patreon! ~> https://www.patreon.com/oswald?ty=h  
> Perhaps you'd rather get a commission for yourself? ~> http://moondropz.tumblr.com/commissions

Peridot blinked her eyes open to the morning sun casting light through balcony windows.

She smiled dreamily to recall Jasper leading her out onto that marbled alcove last night. Peridot had marveled at the beauty of the village down below. It'd nearly taken her breath away— or perhaps that'd been when Jasper had pressed Peridot against the railing and licked her between her thighs till the she pleaded for the bedroom.

They'd done everything but make love last night, and it had still been wondrous. Peridot recalled her legs being especially weak the eve after the hot bath they'd shared.

She sighed happily, sleepily, and buried her face in the crook of Jasper's arm, earning her a hoarse laugh.

Jasper seemed to rouse from slumber with the slightest of movement, but sometimes, Peridot suspected that Jasper was actually awake the majority of the time, and she was simply waiting for Peridot— watching her sleep with that...that _look._ That one damningly soft gaze that Jasper could give and make Peridot's heart melt.

"Did you have good dreams, little queen?" Jasper purred to her, one hand drifting up to pet the back of Peridot's head.

Peridot nodded before a yawn was pulled from her chest, a good long one that seemed contagious. Jasper yawned too, squeezing Peridot tighter and tighter while she did so. Peridot grunted a laugh and was released.

Jasper sat up to stretch, the bed sheets slid carelessly down her chest. The flushed tips of her breasts puckered in the chilly morning air. Peridot tried to wet her parched lips at the thought of tasting one, but her mouth was far too dry to do Jasper any justice.

They both crawled away from the warmth of each other to slip on their clothes. Peridot kicked on her usual outfit, folded neatly on her bedside table. She watched casually over her shoulder as Jasper slung on loose fitting trousers that hung low on her hips. She pulled a clean tunic on and rolled up the sleeves, calling attention to her brawny arms. Her star was then adorned brightly to her chest.

Peridot rolled her head on her shoulders, groaning when her bones popped and released some of her stress. Her eyes still burned from sleep, but Jasper had insisted they wake up earlier this morning and Peridot couldn't rest with a due date on her mind. Made her anxious.

She was rather excited to meet this _Rose_ individual. From what she'd overheard in town, Rose was this clan's healer. Perhaps not the only one, seeing as the population of the Wilds was seemingly ever growing. There must be something different about her for Jasper to get so worked up about Peridot meeting her.

Jasper tugged on a worn pair of leather knee-high boots, very becoming on her tall figure. Peridot ambled over to her and spied a toothed comb on her bedside. She plucked it through her knotty hair, only to have her volume kissed away by Jasper's big mouth.

She huffed, flipping stray strands from her eyes and Jasper gave her another kiss— to her gem. Peridot shivered at the raw contact, her heartbeat kicking up. She pushed Jasper's face away with a nervous laugh.

"It's too sensitive." Peridot buffed her hand over her still tingling gem before following Jasper to the bedroom door. "Wait till I get a hold of your face."

"You have a knack for making fun things sound like bad things, you know that?" Jasper remarked teasingly while she led them through her manor and out. From the height of the grand staircase leading to her town, Peridot could spy a few gems down below, mingling about in the early morning.

A few looked up to them and waved, Jasper smiled back in kind and waved. Peridot ached to feel comfortable enough to do the same. Perhaps these people saw her as a queen, but she saw them as little more than hospitable strangers…

In due time, though.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked out of the blue, her gait down the steps a slow one. "We can stop for a bite to eat, but I'm sure Rose will have something on the stove already."

Peridot's stomach growled at the idea of a warm breakfast. She wove her hand in Jasper's, something that brought her mate immense pleasure. Jasper walked a little bolder with Peridot's hand in hers, her chest puffed out with a hint of pride.

"I'll wait. It'd be rude without an appetite if she was expecting us to eat." They came to the last of the steps and proceded into town, hand in hand while they walked the almost desolate streets. It was empty this time of the morning, hardly any shops were open. The venues were quiet and Peridot found a calm in it all.

She and Jasper strolled into the clothing district, finding one or two gems setting up shop for the day. Peridot was about to ask how much further, till they came to the front gates of the village.

She quirked a brow but Jasper led them on through without a word. Peridot watched over her shoulder as the village grew smaller in the distance before Jasper took them headlong into the woods on a well-beaten path.

"Where exactly does Rose live?" Peridot asked curiously as she surveyed the thick foliage overhead. They coursed deeper into the woods, till the sunlight was all but swallowed up by the treetops.

"Rose prefers to keep to herself. She'll come into town if someone can't make it out this far." Jasper helped her over a fallen log before heading onward. Peridot could spy an expansive opening just up ahead, light flooded in through a wide gap in the canopy— beaming down on a homely little cottage with a quaint farmstead tucked behind it.

Smoke wafted from the home's cobbled stack and Peridot could smell warm food on the wind. "It must be lonely living out this far."

"Ah, Mama Rose does not live alone," Jasper laughed. "She couldn't cope all by herself."

They crossed a meager wooden bridge arching over a busy river. Peridot looked over the polished white railing and marveled at all the petals whirling on the surface. She followed the river with her eyes and was surprised to see a familiar gem stooping on the river bank, plunging a heavy basin beneath the waters.

Peridot tilted her head, unable to pinpoint who she was till the lithe gem stood tall and graceful— bucket running over. It was the Pearl she'd seen her first night here. The one who'd danced with that Amethyst...they'd fused just to participate in that _run_ Jasper liked to go on about.

Pearl looked up from her task and smiled to them across the way, waving with her free hand.

"She lives with the healer? Is that her mate?"

Jasper seemed to find something uproarious about that, because she choked on an answer and started laughing. "She'd like to think so! Well she _did_ at one point— but no— Pearl has found hers and it sure the hell isn't Rose." She chuckled one more time at the idea.

Peridot shrugged, not finding humor in it. Pearl had already slipped inside the cottage and set her basin to the side. She emerged to welcome the pair into the front door.

"Good _morning,_ Jasper." Pearl greeted happily, if not a hint teasingly. "You're worrying Rose sick, you know? With these extended absences of yours."

"Don't let her lie to you, Jasper." Another voice called from the kitchen. Peridot craned her neck over the counter to see a runtling of a gem. Small and curvaceous, with lavender skin and violet ears. "Rose is bein' kept pretty busy with her new bundle of _love._ " She took a few steps up a little blue stool and stirred a bubbling cauldron on the stovetop.

Pearl strode up beside her, resting her hand comfortably on her hip before kissing her neck. The smaller gem snorted before shoving her playfully away, her face flushed two tones darker while she offered up a ladle full of hot stew— blowing on it to cool.

"Amethyst, did you tell Garnet our guests have finally arrived?" Pearl asked before taking a sip.

"We're hardly guests." Jasper interjected, leading Peridot by the hand into the cozy kitchen.

The one named Amethyst closed the lid over her pot and stepped down her stool. "Garnet probably knows anyway. She's the one who woke me up." She gave a yawn into her little hand before fitting it into Pearl's.

_Ah._

A towering gem came in through a back entrance, a basket of eggs in one arm and a burlap sack of potatoes in the other. Stray white feathers flitted like snow from her hair— her shoulders. Two gems shone vividly in the palms of her hands. A fusion.

She donned a white marking in the shape of an eye on her forehead. Such a curious symbol, was she particularly skilled in foresight? Most gems with that skillset were _coveted_ by the current Blue Diamond, and from what Peridot could see, one of the fusion's gems were indeed...azure.

And what a _small_ Amethyst, if she were being honest with herself. She'd been right in guessing she was a runtling. Such a wee thing.

"Garnet!" Amethyst greeted before taking the eggs from her. "Get Rose, what is she even doing? Jasper is here and she brought er…" She looked to Peridot with a glazed expression.

" _Peridot_." Jasper relayed through clenched teeth.

"I told you what her name was this morning! I've _been_ telling you." Pearl scoffed with a shake of her head. She reached into the taller cabinets and gathered a few bowls together. "Peridot, my apologies. Introductions are clearly in order." She set her dishes aside and Amethyst attended to filling them to the brim with stew.

Garnet brushed feathers from her nightshirt and dropped her burlap to the kitchen floor. "It's nice to finally meet you, Peridot. We haven't heard much about you, unfortunately."

"Because Jasper is keeping her hoarded up in that manor all to herself!" Amethyst handed a bowl to either of them. "You've got to let a girl get some fresh air, king!"

"I'll have you know I took her out all day yesterday, I'm not keeping her _hoarded_." Jasper retorted before rummaging in the drawers with familiar intent. She grabbed two spoons and shut it with her hip.

Peridot took one and plunged it into her heady stew. "It's true! She tried to take me shopping, but I couldn't have her buying me all those thing…" She stirred absently, nervous to make conversation with these people. "She's been nothing but kind to me."

Jasper switched her lead foot before sidling closer to Peridot. "I can say the same for you, love." Jasper grinned before bringing her bowl straight to her mouth.

Garnet nodded to Peridot before starting her meal. "As I'm sure you know by now, I'm Garnet. And these two are Amethyst and Pearl." She tilted her head towards the two clearly mated gems glued to one another by the stove.

Peridot nodded in kind. "Thank you for having me here, honestly. A-and for the meal. This is delicious by the way." She noted before spooning some into her mouth.

Pearl and Amethyst murmured something to one another and shared a quiet laugh before looking back their way. Garnet looked over her shoulder and down a dim hallway, Jasper stiffened beside her and before Peridot could ask why— another gem had entered the near crowded kitchen.

Now _this..._ must be _Rose._

Peridot beheld the lovely gem before her with obvious appreciation. This pink haired vision was only but a head shorter than Jasper, and her luscious curls framed her elegant figure like a coral sunburst. She was _enchanting!_

Peridot shot a dazed look up at Jasper, and caught Jasper staring right back at her. A chuckle passed her mate's crooked lips. "Mama Rose is something, isn't she?"

Peridot could only nod while Rose seemingly floated the breadth of the small room to her. Peridot hadn't even noticed before— the tiny bundle of fabric swathed tight in Rose's arms. Was this…?

"You are Peridot…" Rose murmured as if _she_ were the one in awe. Her soft hand reached for Peridot's face and she grazed her thumb across her cheek, leaving warmth in her wake. "You are so beautiful." She respired a pent up exhale, her breath fragrant like rose water candies. "I hope you can make each other happy. You two deserve that, you know?"

Rose's gentle touch fell away from Peridot's face, and she felt changed for it.

Just who was this healer?

Before Peridot could question this curious gem, Rose had enveloped Jasper in a tight, one-armed hug. Without even needing to ask, Pearl was at Rose's side and took her precious cargo in hand. Rose swallowed Jasper up in both her arms and locked her in.

Jasper grunted a laugh as she was squeezed snuggly in Rose's embrace. "I get it, you missed me. I've missed you, too, Rose..." Jasper hugged her back briefly before the healer released her hold.

"You don't have to explain it to me, darling, I know you don't get out much anymore." Rose tried to relay casually. "But, now you have reason to, with Peridot in your life." She smiled, arms fanning out.

Jasper nodded beside Peridot before gazing right at her. "I have reasons for a lot of things, now— with Peridot in my life." She remarked adoringly, making Peridot's heart flip.

Peridot's eyes widened for a quiet moment, and it was as if everyone in this cramped room were judging her next words critically.

"I...I've never felt more important." Peridot almost bleated, and she could see a flash of something _beyond_ adoration in Jasper's eyes when she said that. Jasper even moved to reach for her, but halted midway, her hand curled diligently by her side.

" _Good_." Was all Jasper murmured back, voice low for only Peridot to hear.

Rose was studying them, Peridot could see that, watching them sharply behind her sweet-tempered disposition. "Thank heavens you two found each other." Rose sighed before heading back to Pearl with open, grabby hands.

That cushy bundle was gingerly passed over, and Rose approached Peridot with a hint of hesitance. "Ah, Peridot..." She said in a near hushed voice, "There is one more member of our family I'd like you to meet." Rose's tender hand drifted to the swaddle of blankets, and she peeled them back to reveal the fattest, pinkest child Peridot had ever laid eyes on.

The little gemling cooed to have muted sunlight on its face, tiny chestnut eyes blinked open and struggled to focus. Peridot's heart seized and she was helpless to lean closer.

"Little Steven, say hello to Peridot." Rose mumbled against the crown of his delicate head, sending his glossy curls bouncing. "He isn't but a few months old," Rose said endearingly, "And my whole world revolves around him."

Peridot peered down at the small thing with a sharp pang in her chest. "Hello, Steven." She remarked politely before offering her finger out in greeting— to which the fierce child snatched in his petal soft hand and _squeezed_.

Rose brushed the backs of her fingers along Steven's cheeks, sweeping back the blanket to reveal smoothly rounded ears.

How _peculiar…_

Peridot touched her forefinger to one, finding their shape and sizing beyond bizarre. They were flush against his wee head in tiny circles, and didn't respond to her touch.

"What sort of gemling is he?" Peridot asked before giving the wiggling baby a sniff. She was standing on the tips of her toes now to inspect this odd child. Even with her poorer senses, the babe smelled unfamiliar to her.

Rose and Jasper snickered over her. "Steven is a halfling, Peridot. He's half gem, " She tugged his nightie up to reveal a glistening pink gemstone, beautifully cut and polished on his pooched belly.

"And half human." Jasper interjected before rubbing her own hand through Steven's thick curls. She leant between Peridot and Rose to plant a lingering kiss on his head.

Peridot had only heard stories of humans, a species that lived on a parallel plane, accessible by portal if you had the magick strong enough for such a spell. Though, magick like that always came with a catch and consequences. You could open a door to a different universe than the one you intended, or maybe when you stepped through that door— laws of magick didn't apply the same in that realm, and you were trapped there for eternity.

The very idea gave her shivers. What had prompted this healer to leave for the humans' realm?

"Here," Rose offered Steven forth and slid him into her arms. "You hold him for a moment, get to know each other." She giggled, hand pursed over her lips while Peridot just stared wide-eyed at her payload.

His weight was foreign in her arms, almost featherlight, like he'd float away any moment.

'"I didn't even know we could make children with other species." Peridot noted near wondrously while her finger was still captured in Steven's ruthless vicegrip— but he mercifully released her. "A human mate...how peculiar." She slipped her hands under the child's little arms and hoisted him up, giving him a kiss to his snotty nose.

Steven laughed and Peridot couldn't help but make the sound herself.

"They're quite similar to us," Pearl came towards her with the intent to take Steven back. "In form and in mind, but their bodies are terribly frail and they meet their ends too soon."

Rose tsked under her tongue while Pearl passed Steven to her. The tiny child was swallowed up in the soft crook of her arm, his curly head leant against her breast. "It's a shame." She placed a loving kiss to the crown of Steven's head. "They are too beautiful creatures to have such short life spans."

Peridot watched on while Rose made her way to a pink bassinet in the parlour room and gently put little Steven down for a rest. She unfurled his blanket and hung it over the side before running her palm along a white rune etched into the post.

One more kiss was given to his head before Rose beamed down at her child, with all the love in the world. Peridot had never exactly known or even desired a mother's affections, but there was something marvelous in this display. Jasper must feel the same, because she was watching their healer intently, hand buffing over her sharply faceted gem.

Peridot touched a hand to Jasper's and smiled, but it took time for that to register in her. Her bruiser of a mate shook her head out of her own deep thoughts and cast a fierce grin right back at her. Peridot flushed before Rose could break the tension blooming between them.

"Don't worry about being quiet. Pearl enchanted Steven's crib with a silencing augment." Rose took seat in a lofty white wicker chair, matching the bassinet and the other pieces of furnishing in this cozy room. Her luscious curls spilled down her shoulders, some were tossed haphazardly over the back of her chair. Her face lit up and she whirled to look back at the gems gathered in the kitchen. "Ah, Garnet, did you happen to-"

"It's already there on the table beside you, two sugars."

Rose bit her tongue between her teeth on a sumptuous laugh and reached for the piping cup of tea set beside her. "Thank you, Garnet. You'd think after all this time, _Pearl_ would know how to make me a decent pot." The playful healer quirked her brow, obviously trying to get a rise from the other gem.

Pearl scoffed, hardly taking offence. "It's not my fault, your tastes have changed!" She argued, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I used to know your preferences, I _still_ make the same tea you've always enjoyed."

"She's right." Garnet admitted with a shrug. "Since Steven, your diet has changed completely."

"That can't be." Rose disregarded their words with a shake of her head. "Pearl's just getting rusty, spending all her time making bedroom eyes with Amethyst."

 _Now,_ Pearl was riled up. Her pale face was smattered with a red blush and it seemed to _delight_ her mate. Amethyst was pulling Pearl's hand to get her to bend and let her kiss that blush away.

"Ah! You guys leave Pearl alone," Amethyst tried to say sternly through her throaty laughter, her ears flickering when Pearl sang out her own nervous laugh. "She's _sooo_ sensitive." She purred at her sinuous mate.

Peridot rather enjoyed watching these friends bicker amongst each other like this. She could tell there was no heat in any of their words, they were picking fun with each other like family would.

Peridot had long finished her serving of stew and set her empty bowl in Jasper's already waiting hand. Jasper rubbed her palms over one another before returning one back to rest on Peridot's hip.

Rose chuckled at them, a genuine joyful sound that she made so easily. With warm tea pressed to her lips, beautiful bairn sleeping in the crib beside her, she relaxed fully into her seat and gave Jasper and Peridot her full attention.

While Peridot hadn't been able to sense it before, for reasons she wasn't quite sure— there was magick was practically _radiating_ from Rose. The very air around her was thick and stagnant with it. She left a volatile wake in her path for a lingering moment.

This gem was not simply some by the by healer, no, Rose was powerful, most definitely, but what was the most perplexing— and perhaps even more haunting— was the fact that Rose was _suppressing_ her magick. Right now. The quartz had her heels kicked up bare on her ottoman while she reclined with chamomile _tea,_ and she was making the space around her vibrate.

Peridot had to stifle an awed gasp, her head shook on its own accord in disbelief. Only once in her life had she been around power this great, and that was in the presence of her Diamond. Yellow had her magnificent powers suppressed as a polite gesture, but this lackadaisy witch doctor had no business in...in being so _strong_.

"How have you been, Mama Rose?" Jasper asked considerately. She gestured to an iron-rod daybed for Peridot to sit, after moving away copious amounts of beaded throw pillows. "It's getting cold quick this year."

Rose looked across the room to view the dimming sky outside her window. She nodded in accordance. "You're right." She gazed back at the both of them now, an earnest smile spread on her face. "But you needn't worry about that now, hmm, Jasper?"

Peridot watched as Jasper's face flushed deep red, her shoulders tightened while she averted the healer's gaze. Pearl and Amethyst snickered from behind their place in the kitchen, almost cracking Garnet as well.

Jasper's brows furrowed. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Rose's wicker chair creaked with her laughing and she motioned towards Peridot with an expectant expression. "You have little Peridot to keep you warm now!"

Jasper fanned away her words with a huff, feigning casual even though her face continued to redden— her eyes flickered down to gauge Peridot's reaction.

Well Rose certainly wasn't _wrong_. Peridot had entertained the idea of Jasper pressed close to her, curled protectively around her each night. Cooing sweet words in her ears till she slept peacefully. Peridot very well could keep Jasper warm.

_For now._

Jasper crossed her legs and wove an arm around Peridot's waist, her large hand resting comfortably in her lap. "If that's what Peridot wants." Jasper asserted almost kingly, one claw whirling in circles on her hip.

"Tell me, Peridot, you are from the Citadel, yes?" Rose asked whilst placing her tea cup on its saucer.

Peridot nodded, seeing no reason to hide or lie about that. "Born and raised."

"It must have been a hard transition for you, leaving the safety of a city's walls. It can be terrifying for any gem. Might I ask, why you left in the first place? What brought you to the Wilds, Peridot?"

Jasper fidgeted beside her, but said nothing, knowing this was only Peridot's place to discuss. "It was, and still _is_ a hard transition, to be honest…" She let her hands fall to Jasper's. "I didn't choose to leave my home, I was…"

"Exiled." Jasper bit through rather clenched teeth.

Peridot frowned, unable to deny. "I was sent on a mission with vague instruction, and cast out the Citadel with no supplies, I'd never even left those walls by myself before...I didn't dare go back, n-not without first completing my mission." She shook now, anxious to recall the still vivid details of that day, and she felt Jasper's grip settle tighter on her, and before she knew it— Jasper had pulled Peridot into her lap.

If there was anything better than the feel of her mate's chin resting on her head, then she'd yet to find it.

Peridot swung her feet while they dangled in between Jasper's. "It was days before I even found this place, I had just thought I stumbled on some remote Citadel aligned farmsteading. I jumped over that meager excuse of a gate and ran into the first curing shed I saw." She laughed about it now, and so did Jasper. "Except I wasn't in some random farmer's curing station, I was in a _densely_ stocked pantry, with that Lazuli dead on my ass before I even knew I was trespassing on...well, _your_ land."

Rose nodded along intently with her story, she'd leant forward a peck, her chin propped in her hand. "I see…" She exhaled loudly, before offering condolences. "It's not fair, what's happened to you. A leader should _never-"_

"She's already heard this from me more times than _I_ can count." Jasper cut that speech short.

Rose blinked at her, hand drifting away from her chin while she sat up for the conversation. "Ahh…" Her soothing voice trailed, and she looked woefully at Peridot. "And how do you feel about all of this, Peridot?" She asked earnestly. "Tell me _your_ feelings on the matter, and I want to hear everything." Her voice dropped to a darker tone.

Peridot felt that Rose was seeking an answer that went beyond these questions. Perhaps she had the right one she was searching for.

"I never expected my Diamond to...lead me wrong. Why would she ever put me in harms way if it wasn't for a good reason, right? I-I'd thought she was testing my loyalty, and I was resolved to prove it to her and-and _get_ that _Beast of the Wilds_ _and_ show her- show her just how capable I a-"

"What did you just say?" Rose all but choked before she abruptly fanned herself for composure. "What did you say a-about a _beast?_ " Rose asked, her hazel eyes flitting to Jasper for a shaking moment, that aura cast around her warbled— Peridot's ears thrummed with a shrill ring.

Peridot could sense something was amiss. What had she said wrong? Or was…

She looked to Jasper with stark eyes, her breathing hitched. "It's you isn't it?" She asked, her voice a hollow murmuring, her hands retreating from Jasper's.

Garnet cleared her throat from her spot in the kitchen and Rose seemed to snap to.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to interrupt you, Peridot. Please, continue." Rose hooked her finger in her tea cup and brought it to her mouth for a leisurely drink, her eyes never leaving them.

Jasper glowered down at her, but didn't move Peridot from her lap. "Why would it be me?" She nearly spat, her voice laden with venom. Jasper looked to Rose with a borderline helpless gaze, her hands curled open and she buffed her face in them— groaning. "Is that what she thinks of me, then?" She mumbled, pain decorating her expression.

Regardless of what she'd said, Peridot did _not_ like Jasper's reaction. " _Hey…_ " She called up to her, scowling. "I don't...I don't think you're a _beast_." Peridot shook her head with a nervous laugh, and laid her head on Jasper's chest— flooded with relief when Jasper did not recoil.

Out the corner of her Peridot, she could see Jasper's hands reaching to envelope her— and Rose's mouth opening as if she were going to say something, and then letting it die on her lips.

Jasper's face looked torn, her shoulders were rigid, but she still wove Peridot closer. "That's...a blessing to hear from _you_ , Peridot." Her mate respired a pent up breath and dipped to kiss her in that instant, perhaps to make an apology— or perhaps to wipe away the subject.

Peridot would abide with either for now, she knew Jasper would give her answers in time, it wasn't in her nature to do otherwise. She was an honest creature, from what Peridot could tell so far.

Garnet had moved from the kitchen to Steven's crib and was peering down at him, her hand resting on his forehead. "That fever of his finally broke this morning."

Rose nodded accordingly, sipping her tea again. "You told me and told me it would. I was wrong to have worried so much."

"Nonsense. He's your child. I couldn't see a future without you worrying over him, anyhow." The fusion laughed, and Peridot swore the laugh sounded like two. Gave her shivers.

"You're a soothsayer?" Peridot asked, surprised to see one all the way out here. That ability was difficult to comprehend, let alone become proficient in. Mastering divination was near unheard of, which is why any gem that _did_ excel in it was offered a pampered lifestyle under the covetous watch of Blue Diamond— her own personal brigade of groomed fortune-tellers.

Garnet gazed down at the boy still. "Let's just say that part of me _is_ and that part of me isn't." She removed her hand from the bassinet and came to sit on a worn loveseat facing them.

"The middle child in our big family." Rose said before finishing her tea with a smile.

Peridot was rather curious about that sweet halfling snoozing in his crib, perhaps she wasn't overstepping her bounds when she asked, "Where is Steven's other sire?"

Rose didn't skip a beat. "He is long dead."

"I'm so sorry…"

"No, no. You needn't be, how could you have known?" Rose reclined further in her seat, gazing at her child. "He passed in the time it took for me to step from his world to ours."

Peridot's heart ached for her, her fingers whirled and she offered more apologies before Jasper's hands fell to rest on her hips.

They stayed curled against one another for the remainder of their time. Rose offered either of them tea before giving Peridot a little tour of her homestead. They'd talked for hours about Peridot's home and the similarities she could find here.

Pearl and Amethyst had _insisted_ that Peridot and Jasper take some of their freshly plucked harvest— armfuls of fat gourds, turnips and carrots. Garnet didn't ask, she simply set a snuggly wrapped basket of eggs on Jasper's arm.

Peridot was loaded down with more preserves and baked goods than she could carry, and these _Crystal Gems,_ as they'd dubbed themselves, piled on even more— cramming already stuffed bags till they spilled.

When Rose had finally deemed them stocked enough to leave, she'd walked them to the entrance with a laugh. "I very well can't let you _starve_ your new mate, and don't even try and tell me you want to feed her greasy kiosk food every meal."

Jasper rolled her eyes as if her own mother was scolding her. "She'll eat what she wants to eat!"

"Thank you for the groceries." Peridot interjected before Jasper pissed on Rose's kind deed any further. "I wasn't even sure if Jasper had a kitchen."

Rose's mouth fell open and she glowered at Jasper. "Have you been keeping her cooped up in that _bedroom_ this whole time?"

Peridot flushed, her burning cheeks kissed by the cold night air.

"She only just got here, Rose, cut me a little slack. It's not like I haven't waited a couple hundred years to _see_ her or anything." Jasper rolled her encumbered shoulders and Rose gave her a jolly goodbye hug.

Peridot wasn't about to get off without one either, Rose swept her up into a crushing embrace, squeezing her hard enough to make her grunt.

"I'm happy you've made it here, Peridot, regardless of the circumstances." That last bit was said slowly. Critically. Rose released her and saw either of them off, walking them to the beginning of wooden bridge arching over the river.

The other three gems waved from the cottage door, quick to hurry inside to the warmth of their house.

"Thank you for having us today, Mama Rose." Peridot shuffled the bagged goods on her shoulders. "I should be saying thank you for inviting us in the first place."

Rose scoffed. "Nonsense. I was dying to see you. Plus, I'm sure Garnet was going to drown me if I asked her another questions about you." She laughed playfully and cast a contented look over her shoulder. "You must come back and visit us. You're welcome here anytime, drop by whenever you'd like, even if Jasper isn't with you." She winked.

A final wave and then they parted. Rose turned to head inside and Jasper and Peridot made their way into the woods, following the path till they breached the other side. Peridot could see the muted lights of the Wilds just up ahead.

They entered the city limits and hurried into town, destination set for home.

"She likes you."

Peridot smiled. Even more so when Jasper grinned in return. "I could tell. I felt so special. She listened to everything I had to say…"

"Well why wouldn't she?" Jasper cut them across a bustling street. This town of hers grew rather busy in the darker hours. "You have interesting things to say, and your voice is pretty to listen to."

Peridot's ears twitched and she gave Jasper a shove. "You stop that!"

Jasper snorted a laugh, her large hands clutched Peridot's shoulders. "What? Telling the truth?" She breathed closer to her neck. "You know, I have half a mind to pick you up and carry you home. Get you in my bed quicker." She smirked, brushing her teeth against her flesh for a brief moment.

Peridot gasped, and found the nerve to push her gorgeous face away before someone saw them _canoodling._

"You have half a mind as is, you brute." Peridot snickered, her vicious comeback cut short by her own laughter.

Jasper nodded with wide eyes, sarcastically agreeing with her. "Oh? Oh, yeah then? Well if I have just half a mind…" Jasper chuckled and simply gave Peridot a scrutinizing _quick_ once over.

Peridot nearly tripped up the steps leading to Jasper's home. "What are you implying?That I'm _small?"_

"That you're _tiny_." Jasper relayed quite assuredly. "You're such a wee thing I can hold you in one _hand…_ " She all but purred that last bit, one of her clawed mitts reaching out for her now while they ascended the stairs.

Peridot giggled nervously while Jasper swallowed up any distance between them and kissed her neck. So brazenly. She was stammering now, checking over her shoulder that no one watched them.

Jasper growled when her warm mouth parted from Peridot, her eyes aglow with an intense burning heat. Peridot fanned herself, unaware that they'd arrive at their destination so soon.

Jasper opened the towering entrance to her home, the doors swung so wide is blew a wind in her hair. Peridot squinted in the darkness of these barren rooms. The estate was massive and lovingly built— but Jasper had sparcely any furnishings.

"I can't see a thing." Peridot admitted, her hand reaching blindly for Jasper's.

"I can." Her mate called back from the shadows, her large hand swallowing Peridot's completely while she took the lead. "Stay close to me. I've asked Lapis to find someone to put candles in the sconces and rehang the chandelier. Will be much brighter. I'd need your input on everything that goes on here, Peridot. Seeing as this is your home now, too."

Peridot managed a smile at the thought. This entire manor...hers to decorate.

"I've only seen your bedroom so far, do you have a study?" Or maybe a—

"There's a library in town, if that's what you're asking." Peridot could hear the grin in Jasper's voice.

How did this brute already know her tastes so well? Had the perma fusion said something? That was cheating, seeing as Peridot didn't have a grasp on Jasper's hobbies— other than her particular liking for wringing orgasms from each other. And eating.

"Thank the stars. I'm craving a good read more than I'm craving a change of uniform." Peridot tugged at her collar, still blank and light without an emblem to bear.

Jasper stopped without a word and shuffled in the pitch black till Peridot heard a soft click. The door to the bedroom swung open and Jasper pulled Peridot into the darkness with her. They were kissing before Peridot had time to say no. Not that she _wanted_ to...not when Jasper was craddling the back of her nape in one hand and tugging her closer with the other.

Peridot murmured against her mouth, "I'd like to actually _see_ you…" They'd shrugged their payload at the bedroom door, content to sort through Rose's gifts _later_.

Jasper laughed in response, a deep, mesmerizing sound. "I think I prefer it when you can't, little queen." She growled into their kiss, her tongue dipping out to taste her, to ask permission. Peridot gave it freely. Her hands flitted up Jasper's chest before locking behind her strong neck for support.

Peridot strained to keep on her toes for the kiss. Jasper breathed a small chuckle before hefting Peridot up and weaving her legs seamlessly round her waist. "Struggling to kiss me?" Jasper asked haughtily, her mouth slipped along Peridot's jaw.

She tried her fangs against Peridot's neck, just a little bite— enough to make her gasp. Jasper's hands gathered her tight in an embrace before she had Peridot pinned beneath her against her bedroom door.

Peridot couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, let alone Jasper rutting against her. She _could_ perceive the warm vivid glow of Jasper's eyes, though, and they were rapt on _her_. They weren't haunting like she'd once believed them to be. Peridot found herself lost in their gaze, a smile spread across her face. Her cheeks flushing.

Jasper was _beautiful_.

Now, Jasper's eyes narrowed, and she turned away. "Stop that." She scolded, giving Peridot a rough squeeze to her backside.

"S-stop what?" She breathed, her voice sounding heavy in her own ears.

Jasper pawed a hand down Peridot's back, her face nuzzled into her collar so sweetly. Jasper's ears brushed beneath the tip of her nose— flickering with every exhale.

" _Looking_ at me like that." Jasper reprimanded. Another tempting love bite to her neck, her mouth hovering just above her heated flesh. "As if you adore me." She pressed a gentle kiss there, and another and another…

"And what if I do?" Peridot tilted her head, imploring Jasper to look at her. And look at her she did, with all the intensity Peridot had come to expect from her.

_But what will she expect from me?_

"What could you be asking me, Peridot?" Jasper wondered, one calloused hand leaving Peridot's body to brush against the wall. Sconces lit up in the spacious bedroom, the darkness chased away at once.

Peridot leant in for another kiss but Jasper let her body slide gently to the floor. If Peridot lacked self control, she would have whined.

"I have something I want to show you." Jasper offered her hand out to Peridot, which she took happily. Her knees might have been a tad weak from that heavy kissing, but there was an infectious eagerness in Jasper's tone. Peridot followed in her footsteps and Jasper led her to the opposite side of the bedroom.

A simply designed wardrobe stood before her. Jasper smoothed her hand down the dark oak finish and gave a light press. Both doors pursed open and Jasper widened them to show Peridot the contents.

"Oh...oh my stars." Peridot gleamed, her hand flew to her mouth. She fanned her fingers along the endless swatches of fabric inside, losing count of how many gowns and robes were hung in here, freshly hemmed to her sizing, no doubt. She could hear Jasper holding her breath. Apprehensive. "Everything from the market yesterday…it's all here."

"Everything and _more_." Jasper assured, her hands perched on Peridot's shoulders. She turned Peridot to face her and nodded to the bedside tables and the display cases seated in the back corner. "They're filled with all those pretty baubles you fawned over. I even picked out a few bespelled pieces when you weren't looking."

Peridot couldn't fight the smile growing on her face, wrenching its way from ear to ear. Till her mouth hurt and her eyes watered. "Jasper you...this is too much." She shook her head, finding it so hard to believe that she now owned this manor. Its contents. The lord of it herself. "I...I don't even know what to say now. This is the kindest thing…"

It wasn't the display of money, this wasn't about Jasper flaunting her wealth— well maybe a pinch— but anyone could've given her the coin to buy this and more. Jasper chose gifts _for_ Peridot. She'd picked some of these with her own hands with the thought of making Peridot happy in mind.

"That's not the last thing. I-I have something _else_ for you still, Peridot." Jasper stammered out, leaving Peridot in her place while she hurried to her bedside table and shuffled deep in the drawer.

Peridot was still reeling when Jasper came back to her, hands clasped over each other. A hesitant grin on her face.

"What is it?" Peridot asked, honestly curious to see what else Jasper could possibly have to top all of this.

Her answer was given when Jasper unfurled her hands and revealed to her...a tiny, gleaming golden star. Only tiny in her massive palm— Jasper held it aloft to the center of Peridot's chest.

_A perfect fit._

Jasper was smiling at her, but she took the star back— only to put it in Peridot's hands. "You...do not have to wear it. You can toss it in with your other pretty things, if you'd like." She laughed lightly, but she was thumbing meticulous circles along Peridot's knuckles. "I'm not asking you to assimilate to our culture, and I'm not asking you to be a part of my clan, but what I _am_ asking you is..." Her eyes fell to Peridot's. "Will you stay here?"

"Jasper…"

"You don't have to _be_ with me, hell, you don't even have to live here. You can have a home anywhere in this town, I'll make sure of it. But just...don't go back. Promise me, you won't go back to that place ever again." Jasper's eyes flickered from Peridot's face to the ground. "I-if..you want to stay, that is. The decision is yours."

Peridot spun her fingers round each other, her own gaze cast down at the star emblem in her palm. Jasper was doing her absolute best to not overwhelm her, Peridot knew that, but no matter how she dressed it up, nothing could change the gravity of her situation.

It was romantic, to think that she _could_ indeed live here. Move here without a care and live as the...little queen that Jasper made her feel she was. Jasper was nothing but good for her, it seemed. She was all gentleness with her, never touching her too hard— even if she ached to. Jasper was loving and kind in a way no one else in her life had ever been to her.

"Do I have to make the decision tonight?" Peridot asked, looking up.

Jasper shook her head at once. "No. You take all the time you need, I didn't expect you to have an answer for me tonight."

That was a relief to hear.

Peridot strode over to her side of the bed and hopped upon it, setting her new gift on her table for now. She kicked off her little boots and rolled her ankles till they popped. She was so tired. She'd held baby Steven for an entire hour, uninterrupted. It'd been a blessing, he'd slept like an angel, but her arms were _crying_.

She slipped her fingers into the collar of her uniform and tugged her sleeves down. It wasn't till her breasts were almost exposed did she notice Jasper watching her— closely. She was heading towards her now, hands splayed open before they swallowed her up.

" _Jasper…"_

Her mate was already laying her back. "Let me undress you." Jasper murmured at her ear.

Peridot tossed her head, her hips rolling on their own to break tension. Jasper was so warm above her, her massive, _glorious_ form encompassing hers easily. Surrounding her and keeping her protected. She sighed when Jasper dipped her head to kiss her cheeks, her sensitive gem.

"Do what you want with me." Peridot found herself saying, her voice love drunk. Her fingers playing in the waves of Jasper's pretty hair. She inhaled her musk scent deeply, her eyes fanned shut it was nigh too delectable. Her mouth watered for a taste of Jasper's sunset hued flesh, anywhere she could get it.

"Ah, do not tell me that, love." Jasper warned before tucking Peridot flush beneath her. "I might just do it…" Her heavy breasts hovered just above Peridot's mouth. She gnawed her bottom lip.

"W-what would you do to me?" Peridot asked with a true curiosity.

Jasper rose to her knees and reached for Peridot's sleeves, she hooked her black claws in either and rolled them delicately down her shoulders— revealing her breasts with a strained gasp. Jasper stared at her openly and palmed one sternly.

Peridot mewled, trying to prop herself up— only to have Jasper push her back down to the mattress, and hold her there with one firm hand.

"If you gave yourself fully to me, my little queen..." Jasper gathered Peridot's wrists in her free hand and pinned them above her head. She hooked one claw into Peridot's uniform and pulled it down past the apex of her thighs, left it dangling round her knees. "You'd only come to regret it."

That promise sent chills up Peridot's spine.

Jasper slipped her fingers between Peridot's legs and coaxed them open with tender strokes. She brushed the calloused tip of her forefinger along Peridot's swollen sex.

Peridot sucked in a breath, her ears falling flush against her head while she undulated her hips to Jasper's touch. "I want whatever you have to give me…"

Jasper shuddered above her, uttering a near defeated moan. The hand caging Peridot's wrists released them and moved to cup the nape of her neck— to pull her closer, almost into a kiss. "It would only hurt you, right now. You are just so _small_ …" Jasper pressed her head into Peridot's collar.

"Th-then tell me how you'd get me ready for you. We could make something work if you…" Her voice died in her throat.

"If I prepared your little body for mine?" Jasper worked her thumb between Peridot's tender folds and whirled it in circles once she'd found her aching clitoris. She was careful with her claws but wasn't afraid to use them on her. The tip of one skirted across her clit, making her body surge.

" _Yes, exactly!"_ Peridot cried, finding it harder and harder to form full, coherent sentences.

Jasper lifted and slanted her head to mesh her lips against Peridot's. She touched her tongue to hers, lapping against her, tasting her. Peridot trembled.

While Jasper's thumb mashed harder on her slick bud, she toyed her forefinger against her entrance. She buried that thick digit deep inside of her, breaking the tension coiling in her belly.

"Peridot…" Jasper curled her finger, sweeping against her inner walls.

" _O-oh!"_ Peridot's hips snapped, her sex fluttered around Jasper's forefinger. She was going to come in a wet rush in her mate's hand. Her eyes rolled back, fanning shut while Jasper wrung her till completion. Peridot's heels dug into the bed, fistfuls of sheets clenched in her hands.

She'd must have said Jasper's name at some point in the flurry, because Jasper was mumbling in her ear now, " _Love the way you say that."_

The last shudders of her orgasm ebbed away and Peridot was actually able to _speak_ again. She stroked her face against Jasper's, greedy to have her mate's scent on her.

"Let me give you something now…" She purred, her throat a tad hoarse. She cleared it and squirmed out from beneath Jasper, who was preoccupied with licking her slick fingers clean.

Jasper sucked her forefinger past her lips. "What has my little queen got for me?" She grinned, following Peridot's lead and laying back on the bed.

Peridot couldn't help but sigh, watching Jasper recline on her bed for her, thick cords of muscle rolling over one another. She brushed her fingers along them— and then her mouth. She pursed her lips, trailing sugared kisses up her abdomen.

Jasper pulled at the hem of her own shirt and had it off in one clean tug. She palmed her own heavy breasts with a relieved hiss, her head falling back into her mess of pillows, her soft hair framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown wide while she watched Peridot move atop her.

There was something thrilling about straddling this tank of a gem. Peridot's heart skipped a few beats when Jasper arched her back, pressing her breasts right in her shaky grasp. A lofty moan slipping past her lips.

Jasper struggled to keep her hips still, Peridot could feel her thickened length just beneath the fabric of her trews. She subtly rocked it against Peridot, teeth gritted while she fought to ease the pressure.

Peridot rolled the tight peaks of Jasper's breasts between her fingers, her eyes tracing the stripes so lovingly painted on Jasper's pretty skin. She dropped her head as if in prayer once again, and laved her little blue tongue across her flesh.

" _Ah...Peridot…"_ Jasper praised, her hand flitting to Peridot's head to pet her hair and nudge her lower. "I want your mouth _everywhere."_ She admitted, voice throaty whilst she bucked her hips.

Peridot grinned, giving another kiss to Jasper's navel. She fiddled blindly with Jasper's trousers, only to have her hurriedly kick them off and settle back beneath her.

"I want to try…" Peridot offered, gaze on Jasper to gauge her reaction.

"What do you want to try, sweet?" Jasper cajoled, her hips subtly rocking with her every breath. Peridot could see her length straining, pulsing with her heartbeat. Her mouth watered again for it.

"You want me in your mouth?" Jasper asked darkly.

Peridot respired a breath, hadn't realized she'd been holding it. She nodded, her lip snagged between her teeth. Earning her a breathless, defeated laugh from her powerful mate.

Jasper spread her legs, letting Peridot slip to her knees between them. She propped another pillow behind her head, angling up for a better view. Peridot flushed something terrible now.

Never had she been with someone quite so... _endowed._ Peridot sat perched on her knees with Jasper's tumescent girth displayed proudly before her, thickening with each pulse. She ran her fingers along the fat underside vein, pressing curiously to the others as well.

It swelled in her palm, impossible for her to close her fingers around it. Gods, her flesh was so _warm_. Peridot could think of nothing better to do than dip her head sweetly and run Jasper's aching length against her cheek.

Jasper moaned pitifully, her hips shaking while she fisted the back of Peridot's head, fingers curling aggressively in her locks.

She kept watch on Jasper's face, careful to do no bad touching.

"Your hands…" Jasper hissed, pelvis thrusting her deep into her palms. "They are so _soft._ "

Peridot found she was not the best with words in these sorts of situations, she did better with action than anything, it seemed. She rubbed her hands gently up and down her shaft, giving measured, quick strokes to the bulbous head— and then a kiss.

Jasper cursed under her breath, body shuddering from that light smooch alone. Peridot giggled almost to herself, all too pleased to have Jasper reacting to her in such a way— practically melting in her hands.

She pursed her lips and welcomed the broad crown into her mouth, wedging it past her lips before suckling her gently. Jasper groaned, that deep guttural sound slowly turning into a growl when Peridot sucked more of her, took her cock deeper. Her tongue added to the mix, flickering in slow, meticulous waves.

" _That's— fuck-!"_ Jasper snarled, her grip tighter on the back of Peridot's head, she could feel Jasper shaking to push further, to plunge all the way inside. Jasper palmed her own breast with her free hand, her breathing hitching in a steady rhythm that matched Peridot's ministrations.

Her mouth was right to water for this creature, her flesh was _delectable._ Peridot worshiped her shaft now, her hands moving busily along the length she couldn't manage. She drooled around her mate's girth, letting it run down her chin and pool on the sheets.

Jasper's bucked into her mouth, her teeth bared while her eyes burned into Peridot's. She swallowed against her, sucking her deeper to the base of her throat. Peridot wedged in as much as she could, till her jaw hurt the pressure was so great.

Watching Jasper lose control while seated in her mouth was probably the hottest thing she'd ever witnessed. Her lashes fluttering shut while her back arched again, her length surging to the hilt— Peridot moaned around her, and that proved to be too much for her mate.

Jasper's eyes flashed open, her pupils now narrowed, predatory on Peridot while her hands shot out to lock her in place. She stilled Peridot's head and locked gazes while she fed her cock in and out of her mouth. Over and over, till her lips twitched at the corners and she'd warned her orgasm was on the brink.

" _Going to...come like this."_ Jasper moaned, tension flickering in her body till it snapped entirely and she was rutting into Peridot's mouth without mercy— drenching her tongue in come, sending hot ropes of it spurting down her throat. She gulped every drop her down, greedily savoring her bitter flavor.

Peridot slipped her length free, gasping for a breath, her body shaken but her _mien_ triumphant. She panted, wiping the back of her hand across her bruised lips and sat up so look over her handy work.

Jasper was sprawled out in a heavenly disarray, her arms thrown merrily above her head— a languid grin spread across her face like sunshine. A clean drop of sweat rolled down her neck, Peridot followed it with her eyes.

" _Peridot…"_ Jasper praised, setting up to look at her. Her hair was swept back out of her face, tucked behind her flushed ears. "You didn't have to...oh gosh." She tossed her head back on a groan before snatching Peridot up in her arms.

Jasper rolled onto her side and tucked Peridot against her, she could feel her mate's strong heartbeat hammering on her back— a steady rhythm that could easily put her to sleep.

"I wanted it just as bad as you, apparently." Peridot mumbled as Jasper threw a leg over her.

Nothing could stop her eyes from falling shut, and it didn't help that Jasper was whispering sweet words into her ears. With that sultry pillow-talk voice, smooth like burning pine— and spoken so dearly.

"I want to give you everything." Jasper told her. "I want to make you happy, Peridot."

Another piece of her heart cleaved to Jasper's charm, and Peridot could feel herself falling for her— and the terrible part was that she didn't want it to stop. Peridot was enjoying this time with her, Jasper was worth all she'd endured.

Peridot was beginning to think that if given the option, she would do this all over again— but she did have a choice to make now, and was almost certain which path she was going to choose.

She rolled over in Jasper's strong arms, inhaling her scent. Her eyes blinking open to watch Jasper's chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"I want that too, Jasper."


End file.
